


Timeline of HIDDING IN THE SHADOWS

by Jennijane1



Category: Hidden in the Shadows: Mass Effect
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 37,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennijane1/pseuds/Jennijane1
Summary: Introducing the Mass Effect universe set in the Milky Way; like you've never seen before! Am an ME fan myself; done my best sticking to the universe, characters we all know and history. Some changes have been made [little and big] because either I've never liked, wanted to add something or change it entirely since it didn't feel right to me. I see ME fan fiction stories are like an multiverse. This is Mine! Hope you enjoy!





	1. PROLOG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very beginning...

Billions of years ago on an Alien World Giant Aquatic Cephalpoda Creatures [that belong to the Octopus, Squid and Jellyfish group] lived there. They were called the Leviathans.  
They were as tall as Sky-Scrappers, had 2 large eyes [one on either side] and two miniature eyes upper and lower; next to the large ones. Eye sights were amazing; didn’t need torches, could swim at fast speeds, change from deepest to shallow of waters, fresh-salt, warm-cold. They would come up to the surface for fresh air but still remained within the water. Their Ears weren’t like Humans; instead holes in the side of their heads. Were also great Predators and hunters with large round mouths. Intelligent beings with amazing Telepathic abilities. Had large heads, while their exterior headed bodies were covered in bony, heavily ridged plates [had an Exoskeleton]. Had three legs on Either side of their large Exterior head/body, with a further 3 large legged claws coming from the very bottom of it. Their legs and claws helped them to do the tasks.  
One day A space sparing Race came to their planet and eventually settled on it. They had telekinetic abilities.  
The Leviathans were eventually discovered. The two Racers became Allies and with their help the Leviathans were able to further advance their society as well as themselves. Some even developed telekinetic abilities. They also learnt about the Galaxy and gained new knowledge.  
The Leviathans wanted to Rule over the Galaxy; A War broke out between the once two Allied Racers. The Leviathans destroyed them then set out cross the Galaxy and all Sapient and Primitive Racers were under their Rule. Not all Hope was lost, there was a new Intelligent, Insectoid Alien Race who stood up and fought the Leviathans, saving the Galaxy from there Rule. They became the Galaxies heroes. A Galactic Community was formed, in which the Heroes worked alongside Everyone.  
It was thought all of the Leviathans were destroyed! In reality There were Children and Eggs who had survived. Instead of Executing them it was thought They could be re-exhibited, learn to co-exist with others and not Rule over them. It worked for a certain amount of time but eventually there was one Male Protégée who believed the Leviathans were the Apex Race; could achieve what nobody else could. He would lead A new Army. In secretary he begun building his Army. Once his Army was completed they were sent to Attack. Another Galactic War broke out. In the end every Alien Race in that Galactic Cycle was Extinct. Civilizations were eased from History. Even tracers of the Leviathans and their civilization was gone.


	2. CHAPTER 1:  THE PROTHEAN EMPIRE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Ok Class here's a brief summary of the Protheans history'!

On a Snowy Ice world, a small group of individuals apart of the Alien Race the Inusannon were placing something inside a cave system. They have been involved in a horrific Galactic war that had destroyed all Alien Racers civilizations and resources within their Galactic Community. A once thriving Spacefaring Alien Race now deduced to nothing. This is all that’s left. They choose this Place because the Enemy won’t find them here. They know there’s no one left to help them. Everybody is so tired of fighting. They have come to accept the end. They couldn’t save this cycle, perhaps they could help to save the next.

The next Cycle begins. Protheans: Humanoid beings with unique angular shape heads, 4 eyes [Blue colour was a rarity], only had two fingers and one thumb on each hand, three toes [two of them were stuck together, while the third one was spread out]. Females didn’t have hair,  instead they had head strains which came in different shapes and colours. They also had different size breasts.

They had unique physiology that allowed them to transfer complex thoughts and ideas through touch. Their abilities developed to be able to control what was shared, some became masters and could even block someone from trying to steal information. Even create certain images they wanted others to see.

A special network of information Beacons which could be directly streamed were created and scattered around. Depending on the Beacon to how many people could use it. Some were linked up to only DNA or a certain group of people being able to access it. The Physiology side of things was still used but only for those closest to someone.  
Thanks to the Inusannon they found a new resource which helped further advance their civilization, discovered faster than light [FTL] travel, as well as a unique transportation network system which took them to new worlds. One of these worlds was an Icy, snowy Planet that the remaining Inusannon were on before their deaths. Some ancient Synthetic beings were also discovered. They were kept in amazing condition but unknown to them Pandora’s Box was opened. The AI [artificial intelligance] beings became

online, war broke out. There was no negotiating with them. This became known as the Metacon War.  
Protheans needed help, the whole Galaxy was at risk. They believed it was best to forcibly bring different Alien Racers together in their Empire. The Metacon War was over they had won. The new Alien Racers adopted the Prothean Culture within their own. They were still allowed to still keep their Race’s name [that’s how it was worked out what kind of Prothean you were. Hybrids had their own special name] history, language, everything. Whoever didn’t choose to add the Protheans culture into there own were crushed. Anybody who challenged them were crushed. If the Prothean Empire was defeated by the One or more Alien Racers who defeated them then they could change their Empire accordingly to the new Rulers. Species were based on Levo and Dextro Amino Acids; majority were based on Dextro Amino Acids. After the war AI technology was banned from the Empire, However VI [virtual intelligence] was still allowed.

A new Alien Race was discovered: Rachni. Intelligent, Insectoid Race who walks like creepy crawlies, like insects have three body parts head with Antennas, The Thorax and the Abdome, Exoskeletons, have a life cycle of an insect [Eggs, Lava, Cacoons, Adult] who were extremely territorial. he Protheans tried turning them into a Military Weapon. That backfired and the Rachni began retaliating, conquering worlds. Like Ants they built their cities underground. There was a war fought between the Rachni and the Protheans in which the Rachni lost. There was no signs of them ever again.

The Protheans discovered further ancient knowledge the Isuannon left behind. It was about an ancient threat that they battled. It was warned they would return. Not everybody believed this threat, neither unless preparations were made.  
PROJECT PRIMITIVE: Some Primitive Racers were discovered who deemed to have protentional to one day join the Empire. This was also a backup plan for the after-mass of the coming war to help reignite the Prothean Empire. It was top secret project only a certain group of individuals knew about. Only several records existed and were stored in safe houses away from the public eye. Strict regulations were created for those involved in the project.  
What were the regulations?  
-Study the Primitives from afar [observation posts were created off their home worlds on moons or other planets still nearest to it]  
-Only periodic prodding in the right direction  
-No getting involved or influencing in romantic or friendships with the Primitives as well as in conflicts, daily lives, historical events itself  
-No Genetic modifications  
There were those who disobeyed these regulations, they were taken off the Project and delt with immediately. Any hybrid babies they might off been were taken away. Some were killed, some grew up in the Empire. However their was an whole female Amazon type Race with mono gendered characterises: Asari. who the Protheans didn’t follow all regulations for. They saw massive potential in them and probed them further alone than other Racers. They also didn’t follow protocol; they dated and mated with them. As well as genetically modifying them. It was found out; there were personal sent to deal with this matter. It couldn’t be undone. The individuals involved were taken away and dealt with. As for the Asari off spring, they were kept with their own kind. The off spring could always be an Asari. Balance was restored.

There were other Racers who lived at the same time of the Empire; for whatever reason they weren’t apart of it. It was a normal day! Despite the preparations the Protheans made, they were still attacked without warning. The Inusannons were right; something did come to attack. They were set on the Geophage of the entire Galactic Cycle. It was unknown where they came from or to a certain point who they even were. The Protheans called them Reapers. Systemically over time they went from system-system, planet-planet, space station-space station wiping out civilizations. Near the end of the war only the Original Protheans [Who started the Empire] remained. As a contingency plan many went into cryogenic status pods in hidden bunkers to wait out the remainer of the war. VI’s were created to sustain and overlook the process. Unfortunately this plan backfired; the war outlasted the power supply. The Biggest group was on IIos; by the time the war was over only a small group had survived. The Survivalists were re awaken from their status pods [The VI was able to save]. They built a distress Beacon but over time nobody came. A long, extorted journey was undertaking to try to find survivors and piece together what had happened. They realized they were the only survivors. There wasn’t enough Protheans to sustain the population. There also weren’t many resources left, a lot of knowledge and technology was lost to time. The Age of the Prothean Empire was over. They were able to piece together what had happened. The remaining Protheans eventually died off.


	3. MEET THE NEW NEIGHBOURS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT’S WRITTEN ASARI HAVE 3 LIFE STAGES; I BELIEVE IT SHOULD’VE BEEN 4! It's more logical but that's just me!

The Amazon type race from Project Primitive had survived! All records of that Project were lost a long time ago and everybody involved died before the Project became common, public knowledge. The Reapers had no idea they existed. They were able to advance and flourish their civilization, eventually becoming a space faring Species who had already started conquering new worlds, exploration and discoveries of the Galaxy.

In their past when the Protheans appeared to them; came to be known as Goddesses and Gods amongst the people!  
They were the Asari! A stunning all female, humanoid Race with mono-gendered characteristics. Their skin colours came in different forms or combinations of Blue, Purple, odd tones of Green. Full Green skin is a rarity. Didn’t have hair instead semi-flexible cartilage-based scalp crests that grow into shape. Didn’t have ears like humans instead just holes in the side of their heads. They can reproduce with each other [ as well as is possible to mate with other Alien Beings]. Since they haven’t come into contact with any other Alien Racers [apart from the Protheans in the past] they maintain reproduction with only each other. This was done either by physical intimacy or passing of genetic information in an intimate manner.

Another unique thing about the Asari they have liftspans of 1000 years; 4 lift stages.  
The first stage is Minority: The Baby stage-childhood-Adolescence [teenage-hood begins at 20]  
The second stage is Maidan: Adulthood which begins at 40 years of Age. It’s a time of exploration, adventure, studying, finding yourself  
The third stage is Matron: Begins around 350. It’s a willingness to settle down and have a family [with one or more parnters]. It’s rare for Asari to begin this stage early  
The final stage is Matriarch: starts around 700. This stage of life is supposed to be about being less selfish. From there experiences and wisdom gained throughout their lifetime is spent less on family and more on helping their communities. This is considered their metaphase stage: no more children. There is also a high number of separations and devoices. Not all partnerships end; some do continue it’s just a small perchance. Also rare for Asari to also begin this stage earlier than expected.

An Asari Spaceship was traveling through a beautiful Nebula cloud. At the end of this cloud was some kind of space station: It’s shape is similar to a Pentagram, had Grey & silvering colouring, with 5 arms protrudes each 43.6km long, 330m thick with a central ring, 7.2 kilometres Diameter. Made from different recycled and combined materials over a long period of time.The Ship had docked, Asari begun exploration of it. The spaceship was lifeless, no gravity. The inside itself was massive: Had a high ceiling, big enough to fit billions of people inside, still with space and height to spare. They weren’t the only ones on this amazing piece of architecture.

Large green Insectnoid/spider beings who had antenna’s coming out from the top of their heads. Were non-threating, mutes, helpful . Didn’t seem to sleep or eat. Their feet had gravitational suckers to prevent them from floating around. Given the name Keepers. Believed to be created by the Protheans; couldn’t be looked inside they would just dissolve into acid liquid form. Had many theories about these mysterious beings. The most popular one was advanced Forms of VI [virtual intelligence] androids Created by the Protheans to look after the Space-station the Protheans too created. They would repair it by using terminals only they could access and use.

There were also labyrinth tunnels spread throughout which the keepers used. Deep inside at the very core was a control system for the entire station. Some time passed for trying to crack the Prothean language but cracking it was still unsuccessful. So the Asari instead came up with a new idea; recelebrate the control system into their language. Behold it worked; Gravity was simulated through rotation of the ward arms. Didn’t fill like the ward arms were even rotating [same method as a planet orbiting the sun]. It became colonized and was called the Citadel. There was a planet below the Citadel that was UN-colonizable. It could still be mined but environmental suits needed to be warned. There was evidence of a long-extinct Alien Race that once Lived on the planet and involved in some type of war that wiped out life leaving no evidence behind.


	4. THE GALACTIC COMMUNITY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our History lesson continues.....

20 years after the Asari found the Citadel first contact was made when a Reptilian, Amphibious, ‘Grey Alien’ Race also discovered the Citadel. These were Salarians. From their Primitive days they were nothing more than simple intelligent ‘Lizard/Amphibious wild beings’ who ate flies. They were eaten by Protheans; Salarian Liver once upon a time was a Delicacy. Now they had evolved into further Intelligential Sapient, Spare faring beings.

Had two large eyes, big heads, slim bodies, two horns at the top of their heads that have a fleshy illusion but contains bone.  
-Speak, Eat, move, Mate, Work, think fast  
-Only need one Hour sleep  
-When blinking it’s the opposite to most down to up  
-Have short life spans of only 40 years  
-Only have two fingers and two thumbs on each hand, three toes  
-Not Sex driven; will only do it for reproduction purposes  
-have amazing memories; can remember all family members and whose related to who  
-have ears like Asari  
-lay eggs; fertilized=males, unfertilized=females  
-skin colour varies from Red-Blue-Green-Brown  
-don’t have eye pupils like other Races do [their whole eye is one colour]  
-culture is based on arrange marriages; those that don’t like to follow tradition will most likely lose everything and be casted aside [homosexuality is looked down upon]  
-Grow quickly; by the time their 10 they’ve become full pledge adults  
-Their names are complicated, inorder name consists of homeworld, nation, city, district, clan name, given name. Upon realization a new cultural parmamon was created: outside their Race with their names they would go with either their clan, their given or clan/family name  
There’s not much Difference between females and males;  
\- females horns are smaller  
-their nails are longer  
-have wider bodies  
-Males Voices are deeper

The two Alien Racers opened diplomatic relations and a Galactic society was created. Salarians were welcomed with open arms. A new revelation was starting; Asari were dating/mating with Salarians Males and Females. And there was Asari born with Salarian ancestry. It was the beginning of a new Millennium; Common Era [CE]. The Citadel Council was created; A certain number of individuals mixed with Salarians and Asari diplomats.

The League of One was the best Salarian intelligence Service with never more than a dozen members. Each member had a special medallion. Only several top high-class personnel knew the identity of these members. All documents were given to the Asari government. All members ended up dying under mysterious circumstances.  
The Citadel became the capital of the Galactic community, a new native language was created sorely for the space station [that would be used across the Galaxy]. It would go on for many generations to come.


	5. meet OUR NEW NEIGHBOURS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'More and more is added on'!

The Asari and Salarians welcomes the Volus not long afterwards their discovery of the Citadel. Ordinating from a high pressure and gravity home-world Irune. They have snouts, ears like humans, 4 fingers and a thumb on each hand along with 5 toes with a lifespan of a human.  
-Their skin colour comes in all shades of Green, Brown, Gray and black  
-Are a short Race [like Magical Dwarf creatures but still taller than them]; with sensitive skin. They aren’t a War like Race like others. However, they still have conflicts and violence. They specialize in finances and business deals  
\- Because of their sensitive skin outside of their home-world they need to wear specialize body suits. If need to go to the toilet has special hatches. When fart can blow the Air out. A puncture in their suits not only can cause a bad infection but can spilt open their skin too if exposed for too long. Suits have built-in translators, Heaters and Air conditioners, Magnetic Boots, other features to the suit can be added as well as suit decorations. They are open to Homo-sexuality and transgenders  
\- has pouches for their Eggs/live young when they hatch  
-Like Penguins both parents take equal turns looking after their young [only for exceptional reasons like death, in the hospital assigned to a bed, Jail when they can’t]. Those who don’t share the reasonability’s outside of these reasons is looked down upon in their culture  
Difference between Males and females: there’s not many differences;  
. Males have rounded belly’s, longer snots, bald heads,  
. While females have bigger butts, plus size bodies [only rounded like Males when pregnant], no Breasts but nipples, no hair but Fridges on top of their heads

On the Citadel and New/current Asari & amp; Salarian Worlds special Buildings and rooms for certain businesses were built just for the Volus. They could reprogram the Gravity like their Home-worlds and live outside their suits in a safe, controlled environment. And since the Volus specialty is Finance, the Council commissions them to create 1] The Unified Banking Act and 2] Standard Galactic Currency; Credits linking all present and future economies together.

Some Asari had started to date and breed with the Volus. It’s rumoured the Non-Asari off-spring gained odd traits from their Non-Asari parent; though many debate and dismiss this claim. Do agree however only gain physiology like eye-color. When an Asari breeds with a Non-Asari; Asari is the mother, male=father. However if breed with a female then depends on the individuals. Some would stick to the old Asari tradition [Asari gives birth=mother], while the other woman would either be the other mother or father.  
The Volus are granted an Embassy. The Council has lawed any Alien Race can only be offered a seat on the council if they can prove by offering Military forces and themselves resources in crisis situations. Some Personal from all Alien Racers believe the Volus should be the assumption to this rule: since they did create the Galactic Credit system that would collapse without them. But the council stands by there position; despite being grateful to the Volus and giving them the best of everything else.


	6. MIGRATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'It's becoming a Multi Cultural Community'!  
> Thankyou Ellis for your help!

Batarians: In their Primitive Days they were discovered by Protheans. It was found they shared similarities to Protheans and had potential. They could’ve even been mated with. There were others who disagreed with this. Their home world Khar’Shan was a Solar System not far but still light years away from their own solar system. Because all records of Project Primitive were destroyed, Protheans outposts were abounded and the Relays were hidden away in secretary, they were able to grow.  
When first becoming a space faring Race while examining the Moon Bira of Planet Verush, Prothean ruins were discovered. This helped to advance the Batarian Race including developing FTL [Faster than light] travel, discovering the Relay network, new worlds/moons and the Galactic community.  
They’re humanoid beings with 4 fingers and a thumb on each hand and 5 toes, 4 eyes: two upper/ two lower, pointed ears, with a total of 6 nose nostrils-3 on each side-upper, middle, lower, have sharp needle like teeth with a life span of a human and have deep, Guttural voices, Sclera’s [Background Eye Colour]are Black, Their Government is known as The Batarian Hegemony.  
-Skin colours: Beige, Brown, tan, Orange, Green, Red, Caucasion, Teal  
-only male faces are covered with short, fine hairs that grow longer and thicker around the mouth  
\- while their heads are bald and can see cartilage on the top  
-males have nipples  
-Females have breasts and hair; some do have all their hair shaved off  
-Some Batarians are born with unique patterns on the side of their heads

In the past their lived a Great, Male Ruler Verush had an Empire that spanned across many continents across Khar’Shan. He had many wives and many children. 0.6 percent of people claim to be able to trace their lineage back to him. There’s a Myth that he may off even being Prothean [most deny this]. Moons from that Solar System are mainly named after his wives.  
Sometime After becoming a part of the Galactic Empire and despite colonization of new uncharted worlds, Some Salarian and Asari worlds were targeted. This was stopped thankfully without causing a Galactic War. A century [100 years] later they were finally given an Embassy. And Yes, some Asari had mated with Batarians.

The Citadel has anti-slavery laws. Unfortunately slavery as always as been apart of their culture [as with Humans and Asari]. Despite some individuals within their own Race disliking like it, even fighting against it. However their were Batarians who continued with the practice [most where done outside Citadel Space]. And yet there were those who believed these laws discriminated against their own Race. The Anti-slavery laws were never changed!

Asari Explores discover Dekuuna, A High Gravity World overflowing with natural resources perfect for sustaining life. It has stunning vast forests and large deposits of precious metals. It’s the home world to the Elcore. Who have just begun their first journey into becoming a space faring species. Within one Elcore lifetime the Asari helped them discover the closest Mass Relay to them, setting up a trade route, ingratiating into the Galactic community.  
They are Tall Bear like Beings with 6 vertical V shape nostrils, with sting-ray shape flats on either side, 4 legs, two front legs look more like muscular arms with two fingers and a thumb with claws curled inwards [that can be uncurled]  
-As for the back legs have three toes with claws  
-They move Slowly but are incredibly strong  
-Skin Colour: Purple, Pink, Grey, Black  
-Some Elcore have spots like a Leopard [that can come in a particular or a mixture of different sizes and colours  
-Ears are holes in the sides of their heads  
-With their own people they show feelings with movements and scent  
-They don’t lay eggs: and babies hold onto their parents backs/under bellies until their old enough to walk on their own  
-difference between males and females are males are taller, have wider and heavier bodies and wear codpieces  
-Culture is built on small tight knit groups by Elders [the oldest and Experienced of the Group]. When an Elcore dies the next oldest person in line will take their place  
-rather than having populated Cities have smaller settlements scattered throughout the Planet. Have two capitals. Migrate during the Wet and Dry seasons  
-When some migrated to the Citadel or other worlds specialize rooms were built that reputed the high Gravity of their Home world  
-To conversate for this specialize body cloaks were created for them to wear on their backs and leg bracelets outside their natural home environments. This also enabled them to move quicker. Some on the Home world also ended up wearing this cloak: the settings can be changed  
During the two seasons [which is genetically marked into them] will take the long journey on foot every year on the home world, on the Citadel are any other Alien world they live on. They have two homes.

As for their speech: when speaking to Non-Elcore to help clarify their dialog with an Emotive Statement before saying something. Special courses were created for Non-Elcore personal to communicate with the Elcore by touch and movement.  
Another new Alien world was discovered: Kahje. At first what seems like a cloudy world but underneath it’s covered by 90% of water with islands spread throughout. Home world to the Hanar. Are intelligent, Polite Jellyfish beings  
.That can survive outside of water  
.Are fast swimmers that can swim from warm-cold environments, salt-fresh waters  
.There eye sights can change to suit the deepest-lowest depts of waters as well as outside: on land  
.Like with Octopuses bodies can squeeze through obstacles without damaging their inner organs  
.When talking light shines around their mouths without opening [this process is called Bioluminescence]. Will only open their mouths when eating, drinking, producing bodily functions [coughing, burping, yawning], sexual encounters  
.Have 8 legs, live for long periods [rare few making it 1000 years old. Unlike some standard Jellyfish species who can cheat death by turning into a ball near their death and regrow from its own shrivelled remains into juveniles once again  
.Have 2 names; face name which is given to strangers and outside their circle. Soul name used for those within their inner circle  
.to support their stances and outside of the water have hidden Mass Effect levitation packs  
.Difference between males and females have broad pouches in their arms to carry young, store items  
-males carry their young in their mouths. Special Male clip on pouches were made, their legs are more muscular and longer  
.life cycle is fertilized, larva, polyphase, polyp with bubs, Ephyra Larva [teenage stage], Medusa Phase [Adult Hanar]

Prothean Ruins were discovered. In Reality within their Primitive Days they were smaller, hunted and eaten by the Prothean Empire [especially for their Liver]. They stopped being hunted; why its unknown. It was discovered they were really intelligent beings and had potential [despite some back lash].  
They worship the Protheans; calls them Enkindlers. Believes they gave them the gift of language as well as other stuff. A Religious holiday was created to celebrate the gift of language by the Enkindlers. Nyalir [first cresting Bloom] last 13 days. This involves various celebrations and activities debates, weaponized poetry slams  
When the Hanar moved into the Galactic Community on the Citadel and other Alien worlds: giant inside swimming pools/large aquarium rooms were build. As for the Hanar Special Domes were created on the Home world.. At the beginning they didn’t drink or produce alcoholic beverages. Instead gets their buzz from Hallucinogenic mind fish. Later on, were granted a Citadel Embassy and yes mated/melted with Asari. Also ended up creating Special alcoholic beverages made with a certain amount of Hallucinogenic mind fish which gave anybody a buzz. Hanar could handle more than everyone else. Non Hanar too much would be harmful

Already a space faring species first contact was made with the Quarians. They are a humanoid, technological Race with beauty that matches the Asari as well as ears like them. They also have beautiful music and dancing, with a Military and Police force that could hold their own. Like Turians they are based on Dextro Amino Acids with weakened immune systems.  
.Lifespan is that of a human; have a long teenage-hood, don’t become adults until 22  
.They have two fingers and a thumb, three toes while their legs have a backwards-curved shape similar to dogs  
. Unique eyes like cats that allows them to see in the dark and don’t need torches .skin Colours: Purple, Gray, Causation, Black, brown, tan  
. Their Home world Rannoch formed closer to its Sun making it have more desert. Unlike the rest of the planets the Ecosystem has no insect life. The plants relay on animals for propagation  
.They become a part of the Galactic community. A little later on they too are granted a Citadel Embassy  
.You’ve guessed it! Yes Asari mated/melted with Quarians  
.Their was friction between Asari and Quarians; they were no longer the only Race everybody had their eyes on

A new unexplored part of space was discovered [very far away from the nearest Mass Relay], along with a new Space Faring Alien Species Angara. They were still in the early stages of ebbing a Space faring Species; already starting to explore the Solar System and early prospects for early colonization. Home world Forge Havarl, their Capital being Shawn M B Ellis, in the Tavetara Solar System located in the The Nubian Expanse Cluster

-A popular belief is their ancestors came from another Galaxy: Andromeda! Their ancestral birth place was on the planet Havarl. War broke out with another Alien Race [The Kett]. Many planets became uninhabitable for them! The survivors were desperate; In a last ditch effort for the survival of their people, many left and came to the Milky Way to begin anew. Among their Journey, they brought with them plants, Animals, Food.

-Are humanoid Species with 'dog legs' [like Quarians and Salarians]

-have broad shoulders and narrow waists

-Only have Blue Irises [Eye background colour] but not Blue Eye Colours

-they have 5 fingers [4 fingers, one thumb], 5 toes

-they can adapt in warm and cold climates. Their bodies need to obtain certain amount of sunlight everyday. They are the innovators of the galaxy for Sun Energy. Those who live on the Citadel, other space stations, spaceships, worlds where they don't get much sunlight or any at all, have different types of special tanning based sunlight machines, powerful ultraviolet lamps and other unique gadgets to reify this to give them the real/artificial sunlight the correct amount their bodies need daily

-They can withstand spicy foods. Once upon a time could only consume their own form or pacific types of Candy [there's an special food acid known as Methyl Anthranilate found in most brands which would cause them a painful burning sensation. But now thanks to modern Galactic society that problem is no more]

-Skin Colours: Different shades of Blue [like Asari], Green, purple and tan

-they don't have hair, crests or fringes instead folds of flesh, for males it extends to their chests, females only extend to their necks

-females have breasts, rounder faces and have wider hips

-have big families [even their friends, squads, communities are considered apart of it] are open with sexuality in their culture [though like with organic species there's still opinion about that] and freedom of religion [though in their culture when somebody dies they will be reincarnated into the same family. It's believed this makes lineages stronger. While those exiled will be lost to them forever]. They are free with their emotions [loving=will hug you, friendship fist pump, high fives, if mad/jealous/will punch you]

-Can live up to 100 Years and Over  
-became apart of the Galactic Community, A Mass Relay was moved to their System, were later granted an Citadel Embassy

-And Off Course Asari mated/melted with them

What was happening within the Galactic community?  
Angara were accepted in the Galactic Community and  
Within Asari culture it was believed the time for them to mate with another Asari was over;

The off spring would gain nothing from it. There was a handful of women who still believed in keeping to the old ways as their ancestors had done. Any Asari offspring of Two Asari Parents was known as a Pure-Blood.  
Asari with a mixture of Krogan, Turian and Salarian Ancestry were looked down upon.

A New reward was brought out; Elcore won Best New Species of the Year.  
Biotics gives individuals Telekinetic/ Super Saiyan/dark Energy bending abilities. People can always notice it as any part of their bodies [mostly their hands, legs and whole bodies] gives off a Blue power surge. How do they get it? Neither being born with this ability by genetics or being exposed without taking any proper safety precautions by an Element called Element Zero [a name the Protheans gave to it]. There are Biotics in all current Alien Racers. Why everybody has their own opinions about it. Biotics would be used in Special Military Divisions, in the Popular Galactic Game: Biotic Ball, as Mercenaries. Special Companies were Set Up to find Jobs for Biotics [in construction, private security, labor, Stunt Work, pickers, or other odd Occupations that could be found].


	7. THE RACHNI WARS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiders, Spiders, Spiders!

1CE a Salarian exploration Expedition finds a dormant Mass Relay. An Investigation was conducted; it was concluded in 180 BCE [before Council Era] a supernova had propelled the Relay out of the Pangae Expanse Galaxy that was very far away to where it resides today. The supernova created a Nebula that concealed the Relays position. The Salarians activate the Relay which lead to a new Star System.

A new Alien, Insectnoid, spacefaring Race was discovered. Like Similar to Ants, there were 4 different kinds that made up the whole of the Race. The Queens, The Warriors, The soldiers, The Workers….. That’s right the Rachni weren’t extinct.

After War with the Protheans had come to an End; there were still enough survivors for them to be able to re-kick start their society from the beginning again. They loved keeping to themselves, having their own territories and freedom to carve their own way in life and being one giant community.  
All of the environments are toxic. Specialize suits were needed to even step foot in there. The Home World was Suen. A harsh Planet where one side was very hot, one side was very cold, while in the middle there was an area perfect for sustaining life. The Nests were deep underground.  
-The Most Common against them is the Soldier; it has 4 legs, two arms, two flexible tentacles that also acts as stingers and scissors. Their skin is Red with blue Tints. They have a poisonous spit. They are slower than others but dangerous; especially in groups. There duty is the Protection of the Race  
-Brood Warriors: Are smaller than the soldiers but stronger and faster. They have a similar body structure to the Soldiers with Dark Blue skin while their stomachs are Red, along with red high lights amongst the Blue. They are only males that breed with the Queens. Have Biotics and will attack when they feel the Nest is in Danger.  
-The workers: Are the technical expertise’s and the Labour Force. Around the size of a normal person’s foot, with body’s that looks like an Arms chair, 4 legs, two pinches at each side of its mouth, with Green coloured skin. As a last resort they will attack enemies in a suicidal manner where they can explode and leave behind acid toxic Goo.  
-The Queen: the largest of the Rachni who can lay multiply eggs enough to create a colony within only a few days. Like with Pokémon eggs don’t know what you’ll get until they hatch. Every Queen carries the genetic information of their father. Worse case scenario if no males are around will use that genetic code to impregnate oneself. Similar body structure to Brood Warriors but with a beak.

How do Rachni communicate? Organic Quantum Entanglement. The Queen is basically a transmitter that sends a frequency/song to her entire clan, one or more people. She acts as a main server that allows others to talk to one another; like talking one the phone but with their minds. While talking is seen as singing. Different colours are attributed to their senses.

No surprising the Rachni became hostile; they leave their star system [by sealing a ship] and make new Nests on New worlds with rapid expiation. They were very smart in choosing their environment which made it even more harder for the soldiers. All negotiations with the Queens are impossible.

In 80CE Salarians make first contact with a Primitive Race of Tall, Dinosaur, warrior Beings with exoskeletons: Krogans. The tallest Race in the Galaxy they can grow up to 7 foot, even taller than that [still keeping in the 7 feet category]. Their Skin colour can be a mixture of white, brown, cream, black, Red, Gray, with ears like Asari and sclera’s eye colours can be red, black, beige, blue, green. They live in Clans.  
-For hair males have spiky fridges while female’s heads are longer, flatter and have odd fridges at the end  
-males have 4 balls and females have 4 nipples [like Male human and Quarians]  
-males have large back humps. The humps store fluids and nutrients. Females humps are smaller and stored at the back of their necks  
-they have 2 fingers, a thumb, 3 toes, with talons not nails  
-Krogans have small tails  
-A lot of females wear facial hijabs that doesn’t cover their eyes but the rest of their faces/necks. Not All females will wear one  
-Krogans bodies can’t produce milk however they can still drink it: via animals and Milk Plants  
-they have unique eyesight which allows them to see 240 degrees  
-Also have two sets of Organs  
-females can lay many eggs; up to 1000 within just one year  
-They can live up to 1000 years and even longer [though this is rare]. Their Teenagehood begins at 13. They become adults at 20. A this stage every Krogan goes through the Right of Passage. Within their clan they enter a stadium and complete a serious of challenges. If failed they can complete as many times as would like until completion. There could only be just one personal [though this is rare], normally a large or small group will complete together.  
-Also discovered were wild dog like beasts that the Krogan have had a love/hate relationship with for a long time. There are different breeds of them. Have 4 legs, claws, two giant front teeth, ‘head spikes’ on their backs, stripes, long tails, scales, like Krogan can survive harsh environments and are vicus warriors, are clan base/hunt in packs or alone scavengers when outnumbered/kicked out of their clan or are the only survivors left. Given the nicknames ‘fish heads’

Their home world was Tuckanka: A harsh Garden World that was in ruins. In their past things went downhill when the Krogan entered the Industrial Age. The Population had Skyrocketed, resources became low, wars happened which resulted in a Nuclear War. The end result left the Planet drained of resources; sending them back to a Primitive Clan based Society. With the Council’s consent they were uplifted. Krogans soon had many biotics.

One of the Most advanced pieces of technology given to them was the Shroud. This device repaired Tuckanka’s corrupted atmosphere. Life returned to the Planet.  
They were enlisted to fight the Rachni. They could do what no other Race could’ve done; get inside the Rachni Nests and fight them head on systemically.  
300 CE: once again in their history The Rachni are declared Extinct. The Krogans were considered heroes; A large Celebration was held in their honor. The Council rewarded them with a New Home World and a Citadel Embassy.

And Yes! The Asari didn’t leave the Krogan out with breeding/dating/marriage  
Over night the Krogan population exploded! 300-693CE the Krogan began expanding at an alarming rate. Tensions and growing concerns arose; This would continue until 700 CE.

In 693CE the Council created The Special Tactics and Reconnaissance Branch: The SPECTRES. The first one appointed was a Salarian; Beelo Gurji.  
700CE: Krogan Warlords gather their forces [veterans of the Rachni Wars along with others] to take already colonized territory within Citadel Space itself.  
It started with Lusia [An Asari Colony]. The Council demanded their withdrawal but the Krogan refused. This insinuates the Krogan Rebellions. A new Hope was on the Horizon first contact was made with the Turians.


	8. A SOLUTION TO THE PROBLEM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with this race as much as I love them there's some odd facts and things about them I want to change!  
> -i've never found it logical that they have exo-skeletons but give birth to live young like humans. [Do have umbilical cords that sits around the outside of the womb that still gives the baby /babies what it/they need] just not connected to them. Hence why no belly button.  
> -still have stronger skin though  
> -krogans should've had Exo-Skeletons instead  
> -I'm going to get a lot of back-lash from this aren't I?

This Military, Public Service Race had evolved into a Space Faring Species. In their Primitive Days they believed Protheans to be Titans. They already had colonized new worlds and established their own Mass Relay Network. During their first exploration and colonization period, A Unified Turian Government: The Hierarchy, stretching this far. Colonies began developing xenophobia [towards other colonies] and paranoia. Every colony had turned their backs on the Hierarchy and developed their own Government. They weren’t as strong or stable as the one on their Home world Palavan.

Turians began tattooing and marking their faces from the Colonies they were from. War happened between the Colonies; this was called the Unification war. A New Military Faction was created; The 43rd Division. Top notch soldiers who could integrate into any Military Faction, on any battlefield [of any environment]. Knowing how their Allies and Enemies fought was the key. They could go up the greatest of soldiers from any Alien Race.

By the end of the War only a small handful of Colonial Factions remained. They were weak and low on resources. The Turian Hierarchy and The Unification wars ended. They were now under the Turian Hierarchy. Their still would be animosity between the Colonies from years to come. It became customized for Turians to have tattooed and drawn markings on their faces for where their Home/Colony is. Bare faced Turians [unless under certain conditions] were cast aside.

What do they look like? Humanoid beings resembling between a Dinosaur and Bird! That have no lips but mouth plates, mandibles that sit on the outside of their faces along their jaw line, two fingers and a thumb three toes, no nails instead claw like things that are known as Talons [that can be cut, trimmed, coloured] leg spurs [at the back], Sub Harmonic voices, ears like Asari, with lifespans like Humans, Have Metallic Carapaces [due to their Home World’s weak Core, enabling more solar radiation into the atmosphere], they don’t have exoskeletons [faces look like they do] however do have tougher skin, like Quarians have similar 'dog legs' and are based on Dextro Amino Acids while most of the other Races are based on Levo Amino Acids.

-Females have more of a humanoid Face, are considered the Good-looking ones [like with most Bird Species Males are the beautiful ones. With outside species acknowledging this]. They also have breasts, unlike males no head crests but head fridges, smaller carapaces [so thin it can fit between two fingers], as well as smaller Mandibles with no cowls, many use Make-Up to put their home Colony facial markings on until their married and place their partners Clan markings one, keep their own or off their new Homes. Some do have it tattooed on.  
-Males have more of a Cubone/skull looking face, don’t have hair instead head crests, with cowls coming down at the end of their mandibles, have no nipples  
-Males can get their Clan Markings tattooed on when they begin puberty or even earlier  
-Barefaced Turians [unless under certain conditions] are caste aside in society  
-most will hit around 6 feet tall or taller. Short Turians are rare -don’t have belly buttons. When growing inside Mother’s stomach the umbilical cord is on the outside of the sack still feeding the baby nutrients  
-When 15 many will enroll into Boot Camp and begin training for their Military/Public Service careers [using blank rounds], 16 Graduate from Boot Camp and start their careers [using real bullets], which can change throughout their lives  
-Taking away different religions; as a whole 20 is where one become an Adult  
-Skin Colours varies in Causation, brown, tan, Black, Grey. It’s not uncommon to have their face and bodies a Mix of different colours  
-while their Sclera’s [eye background colour] can come in Caucasian or the rarity green  
-Biotics are uncommon and casted aside in society. They either belong to Special Military fractions called Cabals which consists of up to 15 individuals lead by a Commanding Officer Kabalim. While others will leave and become Mercenaries instead. Some become famous athletics: biotic ball players. 

The Citadel Council persuades them to help aid them in the Krogan Rebellions becoming the main defense. The Turians started out promising but the Krogans quickly retaliated. They placed fusion torches onto asteroids and launched them at Turian Colonies, wiping them out. Turians had their own small victories but were sacrificing Ships and People Left, Ride and center.  
It was getting bad; The Turians came up with an extreme idea which the Council agreed to. The Salarians created a weaponized Airborne Agent that would drastically reduce the Krogan Birth Rates where only 1 in 1000 would be born and at least two Females being born would be 1 in 2000: The Genophage. The Turians dispersed it crippling them. This ended the Krogan Rebellions.

For their effects not only were the Turians offered an Embassy on the Citadel; In 90CE they were also offered a seat on the Council. There was friction among the Krogans and the Galactic community especially with the Salarians, Turians and the Citadel Council. There even was friction between Asari with Krogan, Salarians or both ancestries. This would continue for many years to come.

To make matters worse because of the Krogan Rebellions, Krogans were being cast aside from society and losing everything. They lost their Citadel Embassy, many Volus dropped them as their clients, Non Krogan Lovers, Asari daughters, friends turned their backs on them. The Volus did pick up new Turian Clients which made friction between the two Races even worse.

They were kicked out of Citadel Space, were now outsiders, their society was crippling. Once Again, their Home world was deduced to Nothing. Some stayed while many leaved to live outside of Citadel Space and their Home World becoming Mercenaries, Bounty Hunters, Body Guards, Stunt Doubles. There were other careers taken up. Overall Males became selfish, fertile females became highly priced. It was even common for males to get new Balls transplants.  
The Citadel conventions were drawn up! They regulate the use of Weapons of Mass Destruction: Bombs/Machines that can cause a Nuclear Winter. It’s forbidden to use on Colonized Alien Worlds but not on Hostile Worlds or in Sealed Space-Station environments. There’s 5 levels named Tiers;  
Tier 1: large Impactor Objects [Asteroids/Space Stations, Space Ships]. They are the Weapons of Choice for Terrorists and Third Galaxy/Non-Citadel Space Racers  
Tier 2: Uncontrolled self-replicating Weapons, Viral/Bacteriological organisms, Destructive Computer Viruses  
Tier 3: Nuclear Weapons and Antimatter warheads  
Tier 4: Ecological Tampering  
Tier 5: Full scale Alien Invasion/Genocide

Turians create a new Police Force; Citadel security Services: C-SEC! Overall, Its headed by the Executor. Any Citadel Space Racers can join when they are considered Adults within their society. As for their religion they can by law also join-but will be restricted to cadet duties until their adults in the eyes and law of their societies. There’s Officers from all Citadel Racers, Turians have the most.

The Divisions:  
-Enforcement [Have Patrollers on foot, bicycles, motor/Hover bikes, sky-cars [other vehicles], on alien Horses]  
-Investigation [sex Crimes Unit is part of this]  
-customs  
-network/Cyber Crimes [Is also called E-Crimes division]  
-Special Response/SWAT TEAM  
-Patrol [Galactic Coast Guards]  
-Internal Affairs  
\- Alien Resources  
-Storage  
-Medical [Anything from Laboratory, Medical Examiners, Emergency Medical Technician: EMT, Psychiatrists, Criminal Profilers]  
-Forensic  
-Animal Operations [Trains and works with Dogs, Horses, Cats other smaller animals allowed to be on the Citadel. Also acts as Animal Rangers]  
-Instructors and coordinators [for the C-Sec Academy and Cadets]. There’s a special and separate Children and Teenagers C-Sec Cadets Programs  
-C-Sec Engineers [All sorts from Military to combat to Mechanics]   
-Call Operators  
-miners stealing detection unit  
-narcotics -Security Detail  
-Organized Crime 

But what about biotics; at the beginning none were allowed to join. It took a long period but eventually after an revelation happened, of protesting, fighting & people uniting for this cause, they were allowed. Placed into a special biotic unit: they just hang out in their private crib room. Are called only when needed. Anybody from any unit can use them.


	9. THE GETH WAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LANGUAGE OF 10101110000 [If anybody knows how to actually say this chapter's name is this language please leave me a comment in the inbox and I will it change ASAP]. that's would be so cool!  
> 'Does this unit have a soul'?

The Quarians created The Geth: A VI [Virtual Intelligence] Non-sentient Android Race to be used firstly for the Quarians as cheap labour. There was a floor within the system; the continuous modifications of the Geth programming made them more self-aware. It all begun when A Geth one day asked it asked it master DOES THIS ONE HAVE A SOUL? They were becoming AI’s [Artificial intelligence], becoming self-aware and beginning to question their own existence.  
The Quarians were going to take the Geth public. They withdraw and begun to panic. The Citadel Council had strict laws against Artificial intelligence. The order was given to exterminate the Geth. The Quarians made this mess then they should fix it. Some Quarians didn’t agree with this. It got to the extreme that Quarians caught protecting Geth would either be arrested or Gunned down. There were Geth who protected Quarians.

In 1895CE the Geth war had begun; they were fighting back. With the help of their advance programming the Geth have a formidable force attacking them systematically. An Asari Matriarch was on Rannoch at the time studying their music. During the uprising she died. Quarians fled from their home world the Geth had their targets aimed at the Quarians. Instead of firing on them, they simply watched them leave.

The Council punished the Quarians; they were stripped of their Home world, Citadel Embassy and any planets they had their eyes set up for future colonization within Citadel Space. They were cast aside by society. Like the Krogans many relationships had ended. Non Quarian Lovers and friends left, Non Quarian children were taken away, even Asari with Quarian ancestry turned their backs on them. These Asari would be bullied and looked down upon in society. There were some individuals who stood by the Quarians sadly not as many as you would think.

What would happen to the Quarians now? The Migrant Fleet was created; a serious of star ships that would stick together. There was one big one which became the capital. It’s so big it could take awhile for all ships to pass through a Relay. Only Quarians could live on The Migrant Fleet. Some refused and went to find a new home elsewhere. There were still odd places in the galaxy which welcomed Quarians with open arms. Biotics weren’t allowed on the Migrant Fleet either. Their population faded away. Within generations they were resorted to live inside environmental suits [worked similar to Volus environmental suits] and there was no Quarian Biotics.  
Inside these Spaceships small apartment complexes were created. Bedrooms, bathrooms, medical facilities had special Air-conditioning which allowed Quarians to take off their suits. Only the Admirals had bigger apartment complexes.

Apart from physical touch [would kiss like a Turian putting heads together in a certain way] and intimacy, the most intimate thing can do is sink Environmental suits together. Children didn’t have suits until they reached a certain age. Until then were kept in concealed rounded Balls that could still move around when outside the privacy of their own home.

This caused them to create a tight knit community where everybody has a role to play. Strict regulations were created including no outside Non Quarian Public members without special authorization as well as strict regulations about the population.  
For straight couples only 1 child allowed per family [unless have twins or more though this became rare]. For same-sex couples many didn’t have the money or resources on the Fleet to have their own child. If anybody was allowed to adopt then needed to have found somebody willing to do it and needed to be a Quarian. Though this was even harder.

At 22 they become full fledged adults. Beforehand they go through training. When they come of age they go on a Pilgrimage. It’s an adventure out into the Milkyway finding something meaningful to bring back to the Fleet. Some will choose to the Leave Fleet entirely, many will return.  
When a Quarian returns they will present their gift to the Admiralty Board. Then will be given the option of a name of a ship [which is the most common thing to pick], a Place or even a name to add to their own name. It is a dangerous journey where death is a common factor. Most Quarians aren’t trusting of outsiders; when they choose and call an outsider Captain that is the highest form of respect and trust.

Some corporations would still hire them as private contractors and cheap labor. There are those who have openly offered their services with open arms.  
As for the Geth, they have remained within the star System and are rarely seen by outsiders.


	10. WHAT’S BEEN GOING ON IN THE MILKY WAY?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what the chapter title's applies;  
> -getting up to date!

1921 CE: The Geth begin constructing a Mega-structure design to house and simultaneously run every Geth program in existence  
2000CE: Thanks to satellites and probes, An Alien Race makes contact with the Hanar! The Message is from Planet Rakhana; a dying one at that with low resources that was becoming more and more of a desert waste land due to industrialization. Because of the sacred resources this Alien Race have not yet developed spaceflight capabilities. Who were these Aliens? Drell!  
-Reptilian humanoid beings  
-have 4 fingers, a thumb, 5 toes, fingernails, no belly button, -skin colours are Green, Blue, Orange, Beige, as for hair they have more of a bald look that’s covered in short head frills  
-Eyes; they don’t have pupils instead just large orbs  
-It’s hard to strangle them because of their throat Bone  
-They have rumble voices  
-there’s not much difference; females have Breasts and head frills are more pronounced, males don’t have nipples  
-have amazing memories; from early on in their lives can remember a lot of things with the help of their senses. The Memories can be activated through various stimuli. There are downsides; Not all individuals can turn it on or off automatically. The memories can be confused with events/stories/dreams/fantasies

By 2025CE The Drell were set to have a massive population crash, with little to no resources left. They would cease to exist. Without wanting to wait for Politics the Hanar [along with the odd outside help] operated a large full scale planetary rescue mission. Within a decade about 375,000 Drell were moved to kahje; to the Hanar Home World. Drell would live in the Drones.

The remaining Drell eventually perished. 11 billion lives lost! The Drell were uplifted, introduced into the Galactic community. They were in-debt to the Hanar; many would spend their lives happily assisting the Hanar. This debt became known as the compact. Others would leave the make there home elsewhere. They became Allies. Drell ended up having lifespans of 80 years; Longer would be rare.  
It was discovered Drell had a natural body venom that is wildly hallucinogenic when taken orally by Non-Drell personal. Special medicine was created for these personal. Asari with Drell ancestry are immune to this venom.

Special eye implants were created to help perceive the Hanar native Bioluminescent Communication. Many Drell get these implants out of respect for the Hanar.  
2125CE: Planet Parnack was newly discovered. It was the Home World to the Yahg. A Tall, muscular, agile, predatory, combined bug/humanoid Race with 4 pair of eyes that were highly sensitive to light and movement. Their muscular structure gives them physical strength that surpasses most other Racers. Two fingers and a thumb.  
-They have horns at the top of there heads [Males are bigger]  
-triangular mouths with rows of teeth  
-Have exoskeletons and lay Eggs [Not as many as Krogans]  
-like Krogans can’t produce milk but can still drink it from animals and Milk Plants  
-their skin colours can be Red, Brown, black, Grey and a mixture off  
-females aren’t as muscular but curvier, have long, tree trunks legs, and nipples  
-They live in packs. The leaders are Adult individuals who worked their way up the chain or through violence

At the time the Citadel Council saw potential in them. Despite concerns and warning’s, they sent a delegation team to Parnack. Expecting to open communications with the Yahg but that never happened. The delegation were massacred. The Council immediately closed off access to Parnack; the closest Mass Relay turned Red to help inform people not to go inside [as they did to all Mass Relays that were inactive or too dangerous to go through]. Not much more was known about them including their lifespan.

2143 CE: Another New Planet was discovered; Heshtok. A small but Highly volcanological World that releases toxic gases periodically. It’s over crowed with most of their ecology drained of resources and being covered in vermin and weeds. Surprising it was the Home World to a Primitive, Goblin, Warrior Race. They have pointy ears, sharp teeth, scary looking faces, head frills, two fingers and a thumb, arm spurs, 3 toes, have claws and aggressive natures. They only have lifespans of 20 years.  
-Have fast regenerative capabilities and acceptability. This is due to having clusters of non-differentiated cells. If shot or burnt skin becomes thicker. If injured cells move to the affected area for immediate regeneration. They are immune to most diseases. The body can change to suit the environment.  
-skin colours can be Red, Yellow, Grey, Beige   
-when a clan’s population begins getting over populated the youngest teenage/adult members will depart to begin a new clan all together  
-Their native Languages are more sounds than Words tough is possible to learn speaking Languages  
-Haven’t evolved for Millions of Years; don’t need too. live in a Clan Based society. Haven’t been able to advance their civilization because of their nature and fighting  
-Males wear Briefs plating, amour shoulder plating, battle amour chest straps, some leg amour straps  
-females are shorter, have nipples but no breasts, wear crop tops and pants with either skirts or sashes. They also lay Eggs not as many as Krogans  
-They are Latos Intolerant

With the Council’s knowledge some babies were pulled from the Home World, placed into a secure place within the Galaxy [out of Citadel Space and away from the Public Eye] and were taught to be civilized. It worked but because of their short lifespans not much happened. There were Vorcha who mated with Asari. Off Spring are also Latos Intolerant. While some of the babies as well as others from the Home World had found their way to live among the Galaxy’s dangerous and darker places from Citadel Space. Many are selected and trained as Mercenaries. Like with Drell were introduced to Element Zero and some Biotics were born. The Home World got better but fighting between Clans would always occur.  
-It was learnt in order to defeat Vorcha once and for all need to knock them out, blow them up, cut it into two, attack the cells directly, aim for their heads, hearts, throats, or use other creative measures.


	11. Major Steps for Humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Ok Students! Please open your text books to our new chapter on Humanity'!

1961: Humanity becomes a spacefaring Alien Species when Yuri Gagarin becomes the first human in space onboard the Vostok 1  
1969: Apollo 11 lands on Luna, Earth’s Moon July 20. A 3 Man team of North Americans Neil Armstrong, Michael Collins, Buzz Aldrin  
1997: Sojourner touches down on Mars, at Ares Vallis and begins it 3 Month operation capturing more than 550 images  
2015: Humanity achieves a major step towards sustainable space travel. The first ever orbital Rocket Landing successfully delivers 11 communication satellites into orbit  
2069: It’s the 100th anniversary of the first Moon Landing. A Human settlement is founded at Shackleton Crater. It’s called Armstrong Outpost  
2070: Victor Manswell is one of the most famous Billionaire’s of humanity [Located on Earth he frustrated with the pace of human space exploration. Finally taking matters into his own hands to begins funding his own private space flight expedition ‘The Manswell Expedition’  
2075: Maswell Expedition is completed; 300 colonists are selected along with himself and placed in cryogenic stasis. The Expedition leaves Earth and heads to the Alpha Centauri System. Soon afterwards all communications with the Expedition are lost  
2096: Canada, United States of America and Mexico united to form United North American States [UNAS]. Canada and Mexico would still be states. Washington DC would be the overall capital. Vancouver would be the next major City and continued capital of the state. Mexico City would be the third major City and capital of the state. There was a union who was against the idea Factions of Secessionists; who had an extremist group inside Freedoms First. Morning of November 1 Freedoms First attacked New York Liberty Island that destroyed the Statue of Liberty. This triggered the second American Civil War  
2103: A human settlement was founded on Mars in Eos Chasma by the European Space Agency  
2123: England; London has become a Metropolis. Inside a hospital two parents welcome their newly born daughter Karin Chakwaz  
2131: Australia, South Australia, Adelaide, inside a hospital Room a handsome Eighteen Year Old, with a Mullet and rare Blonde Hair holds his new born daughter Hannah Shepard who also had Blonde hair. It’s night time, the stars are shining brightly, Mr Shepard is showing her the stars  
2134: In another hospital within Argentina Capital City Buenos Aires a single mother and science teacher with Navy Blue Eyes and Burnett Coloured Hair welcomes her new born son Steven Hackett who also has Navy Blue Eyes and Burnette Coloured Hair  
2137: Once again in England, London in a public hospital Mr and Mrs Anderson [who are both nearly 50] welcome their new born son David Edward Anderson  
-That same year the Eldfell Ashland Energy Corporation demonstrates successful extraction of Helium 3 from Satan’s atmosphere  
2143: Beyond Pluto Construction for Gagarin Station [Jump Zero] begins  
2147: Trace amounts of a new Element are discovered on Mars. When subjected to an electrical current it releases dark energy. This energy can be manipulated into a Mass Effect field. Positive Current increases Mass, Negative current decreases Mass. Element Zero [Ez00] or Eezo. On the periodic table it’s above Helium.  
2148: A Mining Expedition on the South Pole of Mars [inside the Bermuda Triangle Area] discovered Ruins of an Ancient spacefaring Alien Race; The Protheans. Dr Ayman Averroes becomes the head Researcher. Individuals in their top fields are assigned to his team from across the solar System. Humanity becomes more advanced. Faster than Light [FTL] technology is developed. Many Religions try to incorporate Alien life into their biblical teachings. Some deny it. Many Alien fanatics celebrate. They gain a bigger following. Over-night many conspiracy theories and cults spring up. This unites Humanity.  
2149: The Systems Alliance is created by the 18 largest and powerful nations on Earth. These countries were Australia, Indonesia, Malaysia, India, China, South Korea, Japan [the whole country has become one giant Metropolises City still keeping both the City and village Life], Russia, Turkey, United Kingdom, France, Spain, Germany, Italy, Poland, North America States, Brazil, Singapore. Becoming a single political entity. Their purpose is the protection of humanity from any and all Alien threats. There were individuals who transferred from other Military Divisions while others enrolled voluntary. They were considered a joke.

On Mars there was a new powerful criminal syndicate ‘The Red Sand’ who had developed and was trafficking an addictive drug created from Element Zero. Due to the unprotected exposer in some people it can activate newly discovered nodules within the human body that can give them Biotic capabilities. Terrorists who made their Home in the desert had been attacking Alliance installations and the Doctor and his team claiming that Mars is there planet. Despite having many of his team members die or leave there were those who choose to stay and continue their research of the Prothean Ruins.

Operation ‘Red Sand’: Dr Averroes was with his team inside the Ruins working away while a small Alliance Team under the leadership of Colonel Jon Grissom were battling some Red Sand Terrorists. Out of his squad only himself and fellow Colonel lily Sandhurst survive. Before anything else can happen, they meet Dr Averroes inside who has made a new astonishing find some sort of map that takes them to Pluto’s Moon Charon where it’s destroyed. It reveals something amazing; two Silver fifteen- kilometre long curved metal arms [one top, one bottom] that surrounds a set of revolving gyroscopic rings the same size that contains a massive Element Zero Core. It’s unknown what it’s made from. A cold object that doesn’t emit radiation or heat and can be gravitationally anchored to stay into place. It was some sort of Relay, A Mass Relay to be precious.

A new Industry was created: Exploration. A team under the leadership of Jon Grissom went through the Mass Relay. It was a transport hub where it creates a corridor of space-time between other Primary and secondary Mass Relays that are spread throughout the Galaxy within minutes or hours. Primary Relays only link to one Relay thousands of light years away. Secondary Relay links to a network of others only hundreds of light years away. Without Time dilation however still in different time zones [it’s like going to a different country]. The Mass Relay inside the Sol system was called the Charon Relay.  
2150: The Systems Alliance begins surveys for colonization outside the Sol Relay  
2151: Construction for Arcturus Station begins. This would be the Systems Alliance capital and located outside of the Sol System at the Lagrange Point. There were rich metal asteroids nearby that would be utilise as a building material as well as other uses

On Earth at the international spaceport in Singapore; an incident dust form of element zero exposer happens. On public record it was considered an ancient. After a year Mass results are; some people exhibit cancerous growths, 30% are children. There were many babies and pregnant woman effect too. There are parents who see their Babies already begin to show Biotic signs. Many deny this, have extreme religious views especially about being demons or their own theories [some are pretty crazy]. A small perchance of parents welcome this and find a way to make it work.  
2152: First 3 human colonies are founded Demeter, Eden Prime, Terra Nova


	12. Mile Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Ladies and Gentleman'! please give it up for STEVEN HACKETT!!!!! [not the singer]...and CO!

2152: He’s now 18 years old and has enrolled into the Alliance Navy. Handsome, 6 foot 3, Causation, broad shoulders, Navy Blue Eyes, Burnett coloured hair with a short cut hair style, Royal style facial hair, on his left check has a large diagonal cut that went down to his lip. Has a small translator inside his ear that is like a Secret agent listening device.

[Translator’s can come in jewellery form, Ear-cuff’s, Secret Agent Listening Devices, Eye Visa’s, specialize hearing/translator aids]. You pay and download what kind of languages you would like. Some already have languages stored onto it when you buy one. Like with newscasters being questioned out on the field from the studio, there is a time dilation; need to wait for the language to be translated into your own selective language back to you. Not all words can be translated. It can be costly. There is only so much data that can be stored onto it. But like a playlist can delete and make way for new stuff. Some can be weather conditioned and water-proofed to a certain extent].  
There were instructors as well as volunteered, older experienced soldiers whose already been in the field working as assistants and helpers. This is where Steven met her;

Hannah Shepard: his superior Officer. Nearly 21 years old. A Sniper and one of the best [her reputation has already proceeded her]. A beauty that stood at 5 foot 7, with medium length straight blonde hair, had an athletics body, with the rarity of a woman having big breasts, long legs and curvy hips [majority of women only had either the breasts & legs or legs & hips], Dark Brown Eyes. She still retained an Aussie ascent. Like Steven when she too was eighteen years old she enrolled into the newly formed Systems Alliance Navy. The two were instantly smitten by one another. They quickly became friends but wanted more…due to regulations they couldn’t.

On a free day, in civilian clothing Steven and Hannah are both two friends hanging out together. They are just walking around talking. Both have smiles on their faces, beaming, laughing, bodies are relaxed, just enjoying being together. Hannah was talking ‘My Parent’s were teenagers when they had me. Mum was a Renegade-The two broke-up, Dad got custody, raised by him; we stayed in Adelaide. He managed to complete high school, he had a love for astronomy; was offered to study & get paid his dream occupation. We got to live in different places all over the Sol Galaxy. I was a teenager when we ended up in Mumbai, for the first time in his life he met and fell in love with a decant, cool, Medical prodigy student’.  
‘Karin Chakwaz’?! Hannah nodes her head ‘Yeah’! He then asks ‘Did you ever see your Mom again’?  
Hannah shrugged ‘Odd times I did!  
Found out she was a soldier-with the SAS!  
We don’t have much to do with each other’!  
There was silence as the two just kept on walking.  
‘Then what’? Asks Steven  
Hannah was mentality preparing herself. This part was hard and Steven could see this. They stop, get out of the way of everybody. Steven puts his hands on her arms and stares into her eyes ‘You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want’!  
‘Thanks! But I want too…It’s actually quite nice! But it’s just hard to talk about’!

They find a café; sitting in a quiet area that they have to themselves, sitting across from one another. Hannah is still trying to prepare herself. Steven has coffee while Hannah takes a drink of her Milo, takes a deep breath and continues her story ‘We all ended up living together in an apartment! We were a happy family! When I was 17 Dad purposed to Karin, she said Yes of course! The Mars Ruins was discovered, Dad was selected to go. We stayed on Earth- we both wanted to move to Mars; he convinced us to stay here and finish our studies first. On One of the Mars Terrorists attacks he was… [Hannah already has a hand on the table. Steven puts a hand on hers, she places her other hand on top of his] KIA’! she whispers. They stayed quiet for a little bit until she continues on. ‘We both helped each other out, Graduated, decided to join the newly formed Systems Alliance. Ever since then it’s been just Mum and Me’.  
The Food came; both shared a large plate. ‘What about you’? Asks Hannah  
‘I was born in Buenos Aries to a single Mother-she was a science teacher. She was from North America States. Father was from Buenos Aries. Didn’t know the guy! We ended up moving back there to California; in my childhood. I was twelve when she passed away. Ended up in the North America States Advance Training Academy for Junviles. Then when I turned Eighteen I enrolled into the Alliance Navy’.  
After Graduation Hackett and Hannah were dating. It wasn’t long before they were a couple.

2153: The two were spending a romantic holiday together; Staying in a nice hotel Room. Both were laying on the long, cozzie couch. Hannah was watching a charity mixed cricket match while Steven was reading a mixed sci-fi/exploration genre book. The match was over, Hannah peeped at the book Steven was reading; she couldn’t read it as it was in Klingon [like with the sign languages Klingon was recognized has an actual language of humanity. Despite it being from a fictional Alien Race from the Star Trek Universe]. She tried though which made Steven laugh. She asked what it was about, he explained. She then tried taking the book from him and both begun playfully mocking around, she ended up throwing the book away, he ended up on top of her pinning her arms to her head. Both are happy, comparable, just staring into one others eyes. They then begun making-out slowly; savouring each other. Around their faces, their necks. Steven unpinned her arms, things got more passionate. As Steven leaned up his shirt came off, her hands and lips were touching and kissing everywhere. He leaned back down onto the other side with now Hannah on top.

They Began making out again, Steven had one arm around her back while his other one was combing through her hair. They broke the kiss as Steven moaned. One of Hannah’s hands were down his pants, stroking one ball, moving onto the next one. She then trails more kisses across his face, his neck, gives him another hickie, then kisses down his body, when she gets to his nipples she licks them, sucks on them, uses her hands to play with them, continues down his body, with his help they take off his pants and underwear then she gives him a blowjob. Steven is relaxing and lets Hannah take control-using her mouth and hand she utilizes a twist and swirl method. Steven moans louder ‘That’s it, just like that’! He comes then sighs satisfied. Hannah gets up, she has it in her mouth; Steven pulls his pants closer and takes out a hanky, offers it to her- she smiles and nodes at him in thanks all of it goes into it. Using the other part of it she then wipes her face and puts it to the ground.

He then helps her to take off her clothes, he takes his time savouring her body. His hands are playing with her breasts, her hands are on top of his-their moaning together, communicating in their own lover’s language making this experience even better and more immediate. She ends up laying on her back with Steven now giving her oral multiple orgasms. Hannah isn’t afraid to lead Steven-telling him how she wants it. Steven is more than happen to comply. Hannah lays her head down, arches her back, she’s playing with her own breasts-closes her eyes and enjoys everything. With his tongue he spells out Steven and Hannah together; in Klingon. He keeps one hand on her, while he uses his other one to play with himself as he’s doing this. He continues through her organisms until he’s finished. Once he’s finished he finds something to wipe his lips, his hands and himself over with.

Steven is sitting on the couch with his legs spread out, hands on her hip, Hannah is sitting in between his thighs, has her legs wrapped around his waist with her arms around his shoulders. They are concentrating on their breathing; being in sync with one another, moving her bodies as one, grinding, thrusting, moaning, speaking in their own love language, gazing deeply into each other’s eyes, ‘I love you Steven’!  
He smiles back at her ‘I love you to’! They share a slowly immediate kiss. They behind making out. Hannah holds a fist of his hair, she throws back her head where he devours her with hungry kisses and Hickes. They come together. Steven watches her come down from her organism; they just hold one another.  
Inside the shower Hannah is leaning against the wall with Steven leaning over her. As he’s holding her he has his fingers inside her, she’s moving her head side-side, moaning his name ‘Steven’… as he’s watching her. She stops moving her head, opens her eyes and looks at him. Kisses him on the lips as he moves his fingers out of her, kisses her back. Now both are face-face, she wraps a leg around his waist, he holds it as he enters her. She wraps her arms around him, he takes his time, she moves in sync with him. When they are both close they speed up and come together. Then share another passionate kiss. They then wash each other, talk, laugh and enjoy being together.  
On their bed, Steven’s on his back, head back, eyes closed, is hands are on Hannah, his knees are bent, while her body is in a half press up position, Steven enclosed Hannah around his legs, her nipples are grazing across his chest. Both are moving faster- Steven’s eyes open, moving faster, moving faster Steven comes first then Hannah briefly afterwards. After she recovers they kiss. She rolls off him, they snuggle up together, after talking for a little while they fall asleep.

It’s a month later; Hackett is away during a tour. Hannah is with Dr Chakwaz, who was holding a small tablet. Dr Karin Chakwaz was Caucasian [white skin with European Ancestry], had a short cut neck length style hair due, Dark Brown hair, Dark Green Eyes, a slim body, long legs, small breasts, small but nice hips, wears a short necklace [that is also used as her translator]. She was born and raised in the Metropolises City of London, comes from a long line of Medical professionals, her father was a GP while her mother was a Medical Equipment Repairer. After High School Graduation her parents died in a horrible accident. Wanting to get away as far as she could she enrolled into Mumbai’s University in India. She has never married, is a workaholic, Mother figure to Hannah and Steven and a Medical Prodigy. Already has degrees in Medical & Surgery, Dentistry, Medical Equipment Repairer. She’s never had any children of her own. She sits next to Hannah and shows her the results. Hannah is speechless, she begins crying. Dr Chakwaz puts down her tablet, holds Hannah and also cries. ‘I can’t believe it Mum’!  
“I know-either can I’!

Hannah takes her head from Karin’s shoulder and both look at one another. ‘I’m going to be a Mum’!  
Karin nodes ‘And I’m going to be a Grandmother’! They hug and begin crying again.  
When Hackett returns from duty he has dinner with Hannah and Karin. They have just given Steven a creative surprise to announce her pregnancy. He can’t believe it, he’s going to be a father. All three share a family hug, Steven along with Hannah and Karin who once again cries.

2154: At the Beginning Hackett volunteered for missions outside of the Sol Relay. Hannah’s pregnancy is now showing; after her and Steven went for a nice romantic holiday off Earth which started out good until they were attacked, ending up in a fire fight while using their favourite weapons of choice. Steven had his two handed sub-machine gun & Hannah had her Sniper Rifle. They survive the attack when it got worse; it wasn’t re-enforcements. There was another ‘accidental incident’ of Element Zero in dust form being poured about. While out in the open they run for it, it was hard for Hannah to run so Steven carried her. Both made it to safety and weren’t affected. Both decide it was safer for Hannah and their unborn child to stay on Earth. The family moves to Vancouver’s Systems Alliance Base [All 18 founding Countries of the Alliance have a Base within their Country. The bigger Countries like Australia, North America States, Japan, Germany, China had more than 1 base spread all over the Country]. Hannah got work behind the scenes in Logistics; another talent she had. Steven remained close to his family and got standard security detail work and also did further training.

Hannah and Steven were at home in their small, Vancouver ‘Castle’ [Apartment], on Maternity and parental leave. All of a sudden Hannah screams for Steven. He comes running, her water had broken, it was time. He took her to the emergency room, Hannah was placed into her room. Dr Chakwaz was already there, in the doctor’s quarters resting from a long shift when she heard the news. When it was time for the delivery Dr Chakwaz had two beautiful, encouraging moments with Hannah and Steven, helping them through the experience. All three were inside the delivery room, the doctors realized there was something wrong, they needed to do an emergency C-Section. A beautiful

Baby girl was born. She had white skin, Navy blue eyes, Burnette Coloured Hair, she looked like Hannah [with odd characteristics of Steven added in. Only those closest could see the resemblance]. She had Australian, Californian, Buroes Aires, European, Greek and Rome ancestry. Steven and Hannah looked at her with love and admiration as two proud adults while Dr Chakwaz also looked on with love and pride like a Nanna.

After much debate between the two first time parents who always had a reason why their name wasn’t the best choice. They even thought about naming her after Karin, she was touched by the gesture but convinced them she wasn’t a Karin and wanted her Grand-daughter to have her own unique name that suited her. They knew they wanted a name that didn’t seem to come up much these days that wasn’t silly or difficult or something that they both wouldn’t regret in the future and contemplate on wanting to change but that also matched with the Shepard name. They finally settled on Stacey.

2156: -Arcturus Station becomes fully inaugurated  
-More Reports begin surfacing about Babies /Children exposed to the two Elemental zero dust form accidental incidents showing Biotic abilities  
-Steven goes back to volunteering for Missions Outside the Sol Relay while Hannah and Stacey remain back on Earth in Vancouver

2157: Due to the Charon Mass Relay’s Operations Pluto’s orbit stops  
-As for Hackett and Hannah the two have spilt up on mutual grounds-They are just not ready to be together in this point in time. They are still good friends, Hackett is the best father he can be despite being busy on far away Missions and still retains a friendship/Motherly Relationship with Karin. Despite his youth he’s becoming popular for his skills and affinity in leadership and science

There was a new N7 [Special Operations with the highest level of proficiency] Interplanetary Combatives Program created [ICT]; before it only went up to N6. These Soldiers went through harsh training like nobody’s business were only a low perchance would graduate. They would be the Best Special Ops Soldiers around given the best and hardest Missions with the best equipment. They would also have more freedom to wear and customizer their amours and weaponry to their personal liking [within reason off course]. Here both Hackett and Hannah met a new Good Friend David Anderson, they were amongst the first elite group to Graduate from the first N7 Program. Dr Chakwaz, along with Stacey were at the Graduation Ceremony, Sitting next to Anderson’s wife Cynthia and his family.

That same year after attempting to activate a dormant Mass Relay Humanity made first contact from the Turians who observed then attempted to stop them by using force. One starship managed to escape the fight and warn the Alliance. A retaliatory Force came and exacted revenge. Thus, begun FIRST CONTACT/ THE RELAY 314 INCIDENT. Humanity wasn’t alone in the universe anymore. At first it was thought to be Protheans but eventually worked out it wasn’t-despite conspiracy theorists believing otherwise.  
During the early days of the war, at night time Anderson was sitting inside a shuttle with his fellow Marines. They all had trained with one another; were always joking and horsing around. This time was different however; nothing but silence expect for the sound of breathing and tensions filled the air. They were all going to fight a newly discovered Alien Race; Humanity wasn’t alone in the universe anymore. Anderson looked around at his fellow soldiers, fellow men. All from different cultures and walks of life.

Among them were Hackett, Shepard [the two were sitting side by side, their hands were very close together but not touching. As for their daughter she was safely back on Earth being looked after by a family friend], Tadius Ahern, Alex Ryder, Jill ‘Amazon’ Dah, Mrs Goto, sitting next to Anderson was Hendricks. To keep them relaxed and help loosen them up Anderson turned to Henricks ‘How’s your Mother Doing’?  
Everybody else were looking at them.  
‘Fine! Why’?  
‘Cause, I heard your Momma’s so ugly the Marines thought she was a Turian…almost shot her’!  
This got a few smiles and laughs.  
‘Hell Anderson, I heard it was a picture of your Momma that started this goddam war in the first place! Sacred the Turians shitless’! Everybody had a good laugh. That night in the battlefield every one of those squad members fought greatly.  
Throughout this war;  
-The first time a human soldier encountered a female Turian; he thought she was ugly; like the rest of the female Turians. But when they encountered more females; opinions changed and saw a clear difference. This female was a transvestite who used to be a man  
-Humanity sent Nuclear Fusion Probes into Turian Space preventing their new Alien foe from gaining insight  
-Turians defeated several of Alliance Patrol and Scouting Ships  
-A small squad lead by Tadius Ahern were sent on a Top-Secret mission to retrieve a data module. They were ambushed by Turian Mercenaries. With only a small strong point to help support them, no cover and aimed with a couple of defence turrets the Squad held off the Turians for five miraculous minutes before Alliance enforcements came to their aid  
-The Human Colony Shanxi, was the closest colony to the Charon Relay. Turians ended up occupying Shanxi, keeping their headquarters above the planet, in orbit. Both sides encountered logistical problems; for humanity Turians could fire down at any time as well as incoming and ongoing ships as well as starvation amongst the colonists. While for Turians they have to had their food, supplies shipped in. They also believed they had defeated the bulk of the Alliance. General Williams surrounded. This was looked down upon by many people. He ended up saving many lives  
-A Month later at Shanxi, the Turians were caught off guard by a surprise attack from the Alliance Second Fleet led by Admiral Kastanie Drescher, evicting them from Shanxi

For three Months the Conflicted raged on. Both Alien Racers prepared for an interplanetary war. This drew the notice from the Citadel Council and the Galaxy [who had stayed out of this conflict until now]. With the Council’s help a peace treaty was achieved. The war had ended, Humanity was introduced to the Galactic Community.  
On the Citadel there was a parade held welcoming Humanity; broadcasted live. Anderson’s squad from the war, Jon Grissom, Dr Averros, Dr Chakwaz, Anderson, Hannah, Hackett were amongst those who were in the parade itself. In Hackett’s arms he was holding Stacie who was memorized by everything. This will be her earliest memory.

There would still be tensions between the two Racers for years to come. Overall lives lost in the War Humanity 623 with Turians having slightly more casualties. All original members of the N7 Graduates with Anderson who were on that shuttle and together for the war had all survived.

There’s still tension between the Turians and humans; not all! Friendships and lovers are and more will be made in the future.  
Humans moves onto the Citadel; some include Dr Chakwaz [who furthers her studies], Alex Ryder and his lover Ellen Nee Harlow. Or buy property. There is a small perchance of foods/drinks that can be consumed by both levo and dextro Amino based species. As for the Alliance humanity now respects them. All of Earth becomes apart of it; even more united than before. Many Human businesses begun expanding their services to the galactic community and vise versa. And got introduced to a popular and famous

Galactic sporting event: Biotic Ball.  
By 2158 Humans have moved beyond the Citadel, are spread all over and some encounter racism. They have learnt the full potential of Biotics. There’s still a spilt about them; those who don’t like it and disregard Biotics, those who have change their opinions, others who do accept it and have an even better understanding of it. The same go with Spectres.

2159: A major event has happened; Saren Arteruis is a Turian Biotic and mercessary of only 20 years old. [Had only just become an adult]. He was born on Palavan to a single Mother [who too was a Biotic & Mercessary] and had an older half-brother. Mother died when he was young, raised by his brother. When fifteen he enrolled into the Military, sixteen graduated and became a part of the Biotic division [Cabals]. He left the Military to become a Mercessary like his Brother. He has lost his Brother after First Contact had ended. He became the youngest Turian ever to be inducted into the Spectres. Had some Merchandise [bumper stickers, action figurines and a stuff toy, cups & drinking glasses, posters, his own downloadable gaming character, he was a lover of Hoverboarding. From the Turians, Biotics and LGBT Communities merchandise would sell out. Saren himself has pocketed a good portion of credits from getting a perchance of the profits. He kept to himself and preferred to work alone. Some aren’t keen on having Saren has a Spectre, it’s not just about his age or the fact he’s a Biotic but his personality too. In time Saren Merchandise became rare.

2160: The Systems Alliance parliament is created to be the representative body for Humanity. It’s still backed my Earth’s most powerful and riches nations. The original countries who first created the Systems Alliance along with other nations [now that Humanity is affectionally united as one]. It becomes the spearhead of their Economy, Military and Exploration.  
The illegal Drug Red sand has been reformulated so any Biotics from any Race can use it. The Biotic enhancing properties has a longer and stronger stimulant.

2161: There’s concerns of Humanity misusing Genetic Engineering and modification. The Systems Alliance passes the Sudham-Wolcott Genetic Heritage Act. This provides sharper restrictions;  
It’s legal for the modification of natural abilities [like bettering their hearing, eye sights, quicker recoveries, increase muscle mass, plastic/standard/ life threatening medical surgery, fertilization]. But not the acquisition of new abilities or adding the ability to digest cellulose [like a non-Quarian having Quarian eyes and not needing a torch, having Nano-mites within you, creating live clones of people, making hybrid beings, full blown tank or lab tube beings that weren’t born the natural way].

2162: All construction of Arcturus Station is complete  
Batarian entrepreneur Edan Had’dah deals with ancient Prothean/Alien technology, researching and selling them for a profit. His survey team is working near the Perseus Veil. Something mysterious is orbiting one of the uninhabitable worlds. A large star ship; no dealt with a hidden artefact. It then disappears in a blink of an eye. After getting word Had’dah quickly realizes he has a unique gold mind on his hands and wants it. His team is sent to the planet to retrieve the artifact. They make a shocking discovery. Mr Had’dah then searches for an expert who can help unlock the secrets of the artifact. Dr. Shu Qian is a ex Alliance scientist with specialization in AI Studies.


	13. REVELATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary of Anderson and Saren's History from the Mass Effect Novel of the same name! Give it a try! Your on your edge and fill like your inside the universe [fans will be impressed]. I know I was! I still have it and will always be on my book shelve!

2165: Humanity is finally grated a Citadel Embassy. But who will be the human ambassador? Anita Goyle: another human who has moved herself and her family onto the Citadel years prior. Average height, medium brown skin, dark brown eyes, long, blonde coloured hair. Is Serious, hard but fair, intelligent, knows politics and good at playing the game, understands she’s representing humanity, can talk to her about anything, opened minded wants the best for them but working within the Galaxy amongst the other Races, not over them.

Anderson is currently on a service tour, serving on the SSV Hastings as the Executive Officer [XO] patrolling the Skyllian Verge [a large undeveloped patch of space that causes heated competition and situated along the borders of Batarian and Systems Alliance Space]. He and Cynthia are no longer together-just waiting for the finalization of the divorce. It was Cynthia who first served the devoice papers: she couldn’t take being a Military wife any longer.  
They receive an SOS from the farthest fringes of Alliance Space from the small Top Secret, well defended Science facility on Sidon. With a total of Thirty-Three Employees; Six Support Staff, Twelve Researchers, Fifteen Security Guards. The squad would go in blind having no schematics of the base. Amongst his five Member squad [himself included] was Jill ‘Amy/Amazon’ Dah. They started their investigation from the facilities Landing Port. The attack had started from here. Upon further investigation they find some dead bodies but no hostiles and an elevator that lead to an underground facility where no dealt the mercenaries would be.

Fighting Mercenaries, investigating the facility and finding more dead bodies [there were no survivors]. There was a traitor amongst the workers but who that was, was unknown. That mystery would have to wait. All the Employees bodies from the underground facility were placed in a laboratory. That were set up strategically around. There were a number of ten-kilo detonation charges; enough to vaporize the bodies and the base itself. A timer had begun counting down, couldn’t disable it.

Almost everybody was running back to the elevator. The last remaining Mercenary had been waiting patiently. He shot Dah in the leg but was killed by Anderson. Pig backing her to the elevator as a cave in was beginning and the timer was counting down; they were running out of time. Explosions happened, both were thrown to the ground. Anderson fought to maintain consciousness, Amazon had passed out. With the remainer of his strength he slung Amazon across his shoulder and headed for his destination.  
Despite ordering his crew to not wait for them and send the elevator back down afterwards; they were at the elevator waiting [which himself he wasn’t surprised. He could’ve done the same]. He was torn between busting each of them for disobeying orders or recommend each of them for a medal. If they survived this he would make sure to let them know ASAP, create a punishment for them and recommend they get a medal. The remaining members helped them both, all went into the elevator and made their way back up to the surface, staggering to safety.

Meanwhile on the closest planet to Sidon is Elysium. Founded only in 2160, despite being a human colony it inhabitants consist of a mixture of different Alien Species. Sitting at the bar ‘Blackhole’ by keeping to herself, keeping her head and trying to blend into the crowd was Kahlee Sanders; twenty-six years old, Caucasian, light blue eyes, five-five, average built, natural light pink coloured lips, with shoulder length and rare dirty blonde coloured hair, with long legs, stunning hips and small breasts. She enrolled with the Systems Alliance at twenty- two years old [after her Mother’s passing]. Despite only being within the Alliance for only a few years she’s already established herself as one of their top computer and systems technicians. She wears a small in-ear piece for her translator. She has worked at Sidon Science facility since 2163, under Dr. Shu Qian. She knew something wasn’t right; hacked into the system, found several classified files on illegal research. And forged a pass, caught a shuttle and arrived only a few hours ago. She intended on reporting this to her Alliance Superiors. There was a news report; she went to take a closer look; the facility was attacked there was no survivors. What was she to do now?

With no She ended up being arrested by an Alliance MP; but realized he really wasn’t. While her hands were still tied behind her back, she managed to still kick his ass with her basic hand-hand combat training. He was still alive but bloody, bruised and on the floor. She had blood over her. After managing to grab his key, unlock the handcuffs, take his side arm she reliantly went to the only person that could help her now.  
Joh Grissom’s military career always came first. Years prior he & his wife devoiced; she got soul custody of their daughter. He and his daughter were estranged. Moved to Elysium when the colony was founded after his retirement, finding some isolation in the growing metropoles City. Nowadays keeps to himself, bad-tempered and sulky, wants to be left alone and not be involved with the Alliance anymore or politics. But he’s also smart, has contacts, tough and can still hold his own.

Edan Had’dah has a ‘unofficial’ meeting with the infamous mercenary Group the Blue Suns. They give him their report on the mission they were hired for. He’s not happy when he learns Kahlee Sanders wasn’t on Sidon. He ends up hiring a deadly Krogan Bounty Hunter Skarr to take down Sanders once and for all.

Meanwhile back on the Citadel, the crew’s tour has ended, back to civilian life. He checks up on Jill [whose leg is broken], f he heads back to his small apartment, [he ended up buying years ago. The Citadel became his second home] his devoice is finalize. The proceedings went off without a hitch. Anderson would keep the Apartment on the Citadel, while she would keep their home on Earth. They both signed their names over as sol benefices of their properties [if sold any profit would be kept by them and not shared]. As for all of their things from both houses was sorted and sent to them- everything was counted for. Anything neither of them wanted was given to charity. He went to the closest bar and got drunk; came home late. A brand-new day begins he meets with human Ambassador Anita Goyle who has read his report. He’s assigned a new mission. He heads to Elysium.

Saren has established himself as one of the Council’s top Spectres. They take his words over others. There’s more to him than meets the eye. And off course he doesn’t have a personal vendetta against anybody that he believes pushes him the wrong way, epically against Humanity. He works alone [unless he has no choice]. Saren himself was in the middle of a mission; tracking an illegal weapons exchange. He stops them, almost killing all party members. He leaves one survivor and interrogates him until he cracks, then deposes of him. He sets course to Elysium.

Anderson ends up tracking down Jon Grissom but there’s no sign of Kahlee. Few days later Skarr comes and attacks Jon and Kahlee, with Anderson’s and Saren’s help Skarr is stopped for the time being. Saren then interviews Kahlee. Anderson doesn’t like Saren straight away but he retains professionalism. After Saren leaves Kahlee trusts Anderson enough to tell him the actual truth of what Dr Qian was studying. She also believes Dr. Qian is working with Had’dah. After informing Ambassador Goyle, who relies the information to the council, who relies the information back to Saren.  
Saren has a new mission objective. Both he and Anderson will be working together. Saren uses Kahlee as bait to bring out Had’dah. While she’s in the save hands of the Alliance Marines they are attacked by Skarr and The Blue Suns. Kahlee is captured.

She’s placed in a makeshift cell with no bathroom, no water, no food. When sometime passed Dr Qian would come to her with an offer. They were trying to break Kahlee but she wasn’t going down without a fight.  
When Anderson finds out, he’s not happy. After getting into a small confrontation the two quickly recover. Saren knows where Kahlee, Dr Qian and Had’dah are. They despise a plan. Anderson will be in a disguise, find a distraction and draw out security while Saren will sneak in from the other side. He’ll have thirty Minutes to find and rescue Kahlee while he leaves Saren to do his thing.

Saren only waited for fifteen minutes until he entered the building; he didn’t worry about a disguise. He finds Kahlee; they have a final showdown with Skarr. Saren set of a detonation that would be the first to a series of chain events, then find his targets before the other chain of events happened, fighting his own battles. He finds his targets and kills them both. Taking the research for himself and leaving the facility.  
The second explosion happened; ordinating from the refinery processing core’s vats molten core where a fiery liquid erupts. It shoots up from outside into the night sky where it then pours down like rain over a half-kilometre radius.

With alarms sounding Anderson and Kahlee needed to get out. They were shielded inside the refinery. A third explosion sounded; now the whole place was on fire. They managed to escape outside into the closest work camp, where they see the horrific scene. They can’t help anybody only themselves. Finding a vehicle, they sped away to safety, called for a SOS and were picked up far away in an isolated area.  
Everybody at the work camps Women, Men, Children, babies all perished from the liquid rain. Saren had taken the vehicle he and Anderson came in, then ended up calling for a pickup himself. He gave the Council his report. He faulted Anderson, who did everything in his power to ruin the mission and even blamed him for the cause for the innocent lives lost.

Back on the Citadel on the Presidium, both had their meetings with the human ambassador. They knew about Saren’s report; it wasn’t true. But it was there words against his; there was no point to even fight this. Kahlee was found innocent of all charges. They both ended up going their own separate ways; Kahlee had a new legal top-secret assignment and was promoted. As for Anderson he was a N7 Special Operative Navy officer.


	14. THE LIFE OF STACIE SHEPARD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Put your hands together and welcome to the stage my fem Shepard'!

After her birth in Vancouver, both Hannah and Stacie spent the next three years there, they had made their home in a nice, cozzie small apartment on the Alliance Base.  
While still at the age one learns to speak, Dr Chakwaz was visiting and babysitting. She was trying [like everybody else had] to teach Stacie words; nothing was working.  
‘You’re as suborn as your Mum’!  
She signed. As a joke she begun mixing words and names together; when she ended up mixing Chakwaz and Nanna together=’Chakna’!  
All of a sudden Dr Chakwaz heard ‘Chakna’!  
She wasn’t hearing things; Stacie’s first word. Poor Hannah, the last word she seemed to say was Mum. When she finally said it, it was pronounced as Mom [the American version; this was Steven’s doing]. Everybody else thought it was funny. Stacie finally did say Mum!

In 2157, When the new N7 Program started out while Hannah was away; along with Hackett, Dr Chakwaz looked after Stacie. After their Graduation David Anderson became a close family friend and Stacie’s Godfather, He became a member of the family and Like her family, she loved Anderson but wasn’t keen on Cynthia who felt the same with them; they only tolerated each other for the sake of Anderson.  
After First Contact had ended, Stacie was in the parade on the Citadel welcoming Humanity into the Galactic Community, where Hackett was holding her, they were alongside Hannah, Dr Chakwaz and Anderson. Afterwards Hannah [who was doing a logistic job], Stacie and Hackett had all briefly moved onto the Citadel in with Dr Chakwaz [who was furthering her education]. Once Hannah’s job was complete, both her and Hackett agreed the Citadel wasn’t a safe place to raise Stacie-they also thought that she needed real fresh air and land under her feet so they went back to Earth [where they moved from place-place which Stacie loved]. Meanwhile Dr Chakwaz and Hackett remained on the Citadel.  
Few years later Hackett and Anderson were both invited to a special father/daughter event. Instead of best friends and friend of the family, they were instead mistaken to be a happy gay couple while Stacie was there daughter. Their friends and family never let them live that one down.

2163: There were Orchestrated starship failures of Element Zero happening all over human colonies throughout the Galaxy. While on Holidays, nobody didn’t fully know at the time what was happening. Like with everybody else they were running and getting people to safety. Stacie was held in Hackett’s arms; she had her eyes close but opens them. Hannah shouts at her; she was told to close her eyes and keep them close until she’s told otherwise. Stacie immediately closes them, holds Hackett tighter and doesn’t dare to open them again until she’s told. They make it to the safe zone; they aren’t affected. A second generation of Human Biotics are born.

2164; Inside their apartment Stacie is getting ready for bed. A news report is on the Television ‘Citadel Volus Ambassador Venta Tox was nearly assassinated by Ivor Johnstagg-an extremists who belongs to the political Party Eternal Earth. It is rumored they are tied to Cerberus [a legend supremacy human Blackops organization which is still debated whenever they really exist or not that want to rule the Galaxy]. As for Mr Johnstagg; he was shot several times in precise locations throughout his body by an unknown Sniper; He will make a full recovery. Eternal Party denies he was ever a member. ‘An extreme wonnaby’! Quoted from a party reprehensive.  
No connection has been found and he has been diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia. He will then be taken to a medical facility to seek help and treatment. Because of his actions this has jeopardized Humanity’s chance of having a Citadel Embassy’. Hannah starts shouting and swearing at the TV. Stacie comes into the living room  
‘watching cricket highlights are we’? She asks. Hannah turns off the TV.  
‘what do you think’?  
‘All ready for bed’!  
Stacie didn’t know that Hannah was a top Alliance Sniper and still did odd missions from time-time. This was another secret that was kept from her. For her bed times Hannah would tell her stories about Stacie having her own crew and going on adventures.

After 2165 [after his divorce had been finalize and him and Cynthia and both moved on with their lives] Hackett, Hannah, Stacie, Dr Chakwaz, along with some of his closest friends and his half-brothers and their partners [his Brother and Sister in law] help him to move out of his old Citadel Apartment, clean it and move into his new one-still on the Citadel. It was a beauty; two stories, which he got at an amazing price. Anybody from his inner circle were allowed to crash there-even if he was away.

2166: Stacie is now twelve years old; believing she is now old enough to know everything about her family; Teenage hood was a precious time and her parents were keen for her to go in there with everything already on the table. She’s staying with Anderson for a little while until things settled. Off course things did end up going back to normal and Stacie kept the family secrets.

2167: A new human published sexual Magazine is launched; Fornax. For the first publication three different types of copies were brought out. The original which Celebrates Alien species [Human, Asari, Quarians, Drell, Batarians, Volus, Hanar, Turians] depicting males and females, all sexual ordinations, Body shapes and sizes, cultures. And The specialty editions for Elcore [known as Genit-Elcore] and Krogan [which is known as Krogasm]. Stacie sneaks a copy from Hannah and is immediately a fan

2170: It was holidays! Stacie is now sixteen years old. There was a summer camp program happening on the human farming colony Mindior. It was in the Attican Traverse. Her parents had their doubts but it wasn’t a colony that had been the target of any space invading attacks, or had anything important on there to have it on anybody’s raider. She had an amazing time there. Came back home safe and sound. Something happened after she left; Batarians attacked the Colony. A distress call was sent; The nearest vessel was an Alliance Ship: The SSV Einstein. Hannah Shepard had a Squad behind her on the ground while the Ship was in he air: trying to get through the Barrier that had been set Up. Nobody could get through. The horrors they saw: the colonists were being Slaughtered, captured, had cybernetics implanted into them becoming mindless Cybernetic Zombies, people were fighting, running hiding. They couldn't get through the Barrier: nothing worked. But Hannah wasn't giving up. After some time and resources they did the impossible: the Barrier was down, they were finally able to go in and do what they could. There was destruction everywhere. A lot of the colonists had died or been taken away [children and women], farm lands, crops were, buildings were destroyed. Hannah found one survivor: little girl by the name of Talitha. She told her to keep her eyes close she promised she'll do everything in her power to keep her safe. Some Batarains wanted Hannah and the little girl; she wouldn't allow them to take either one of them. Hannah held Talitha in her arms; were running: she triggered some well hidden grenades: sent the two flying up in the air. By this time Talitha had her eyes opened, she was slipping away, Hannah tried holding her, she couldn't any longer and the two separated, going in different directions. Hannah staggered up, fighting her way through the ordeal. She tried getting the little girl back, but couldn't. The remaining Batarians left, leaving Mindoir in ruins and chaos. Mindoir would go on to be rebuild. Hannah awake in her bed screaming, sweating, crying, retelling the horrific ordeal in her nightmares. Steven was with her, comforting her while she was holding him. 'We need to find them Steven'! 'A task force is already on it Hannah'! He then started to sweet talk to her, encouraging her she was now safe, he was here to protect her. Standing in the doorway was Stacie, She and Steven were both staring in each others Navy Blues Eyes. 

NOW SIXTEEN AND 9 MONTHS: Inside their apartment; Stacie and Hannah are arguing; Hackett is in the middle. The minimum age one can join the Systems Alliance; Stacie wanted to join now. Hannah was against this-Stacie was still too young. Steven also believed this. He convinced Stacie to wait till she was Eighteen. She liked the fact that she could carry on her family tradition, do what she always wanted to do [and that her parents were right but she would never mention that out loud to them. Even though they both knew anyway and Stacie didn’t know that they knew].  
A Special News Report came on-all three immediately were drawn to the Television.  
‘The Human Colony of Yandoa had suffered a Massive industrial accident which took place months back where an Eldfell-Ashland Energy vessel had exploded within the planet’s atmosphere, exposing Element Zero. People mainly children and babies are Suffering from tumours and birth defects. Thirty-seven children have been born since, with Biotic Potential and Birth defects. Investigators are torn by what actually caused this incident. Some believe it was orchestrated by Cerberus’.  
Stacie had heard of Cerberus before but never fully understood. It was time she asked her parents and be told the truth, instead of it being swept under the rug. Steven turned off the Television; they both believed Stacie was old enough to learn the full truth about Cerberus

2171 was a big year: it had just begun! The family [Stacie, Steven, Hannah, Dr Chakwaz] has come to Mexico to celebrate New Year’s. They are in the desert watching a breath-taking Sunset. Stacie and Karen both see Hackett and Hannah snuggling up with one another.They then smile at one another [they both now what’s going to happen next. Had to keep it a secret from Hannah]. All of a sudden Steven confesses his love to her in a beautiful short speech while kneeling on one knee  
‘When I first enrolled into the Navy Marines I never thought I would find you!  
From having nothing you gave me everything  
The moment I first laid my eyes on you’  
He was speechless. ‘I don’t know what else to say  
I love you’…  
‘Hannah will do you do me the honours’?  
Hannah [along with Stacie and Dr Chakwaz] all were teary eyed.  
‘Steven Yes! Off course, A thousand times yes’!  
After she was given her engagement ring ‘Fucking Crickies’ [it was the engagement ring her father gave to Dr Chakwaz], they kissed and held one another while Stacie and Dr Chakwaz were cheering; their dreams were coming true.

There was Hannah’s hen party, Stacie’s year 12 exams and Highschool graduation. What a crowd who shows up for it Her parents, Dr Chakwaz, Anderson and their closest family friends. During high school Stacie loved doing track and field and was always a part of a gardening club. She wasn't popular but did get notice by some of the boys [and some of the girls] who were from different crowds. She wasn’t one to sleep around. Afterwards it’s the wedding and honeymoon. While the newlyweds were on their honeymoon Stacie went on her own school leavers with her three of her friends. They went somewhere her parents warned her never to go to [Omega]. The two boys wanted to join Cerberus. Off course they wanted Stacie and Ann bryson to join them but they refused. Tried talking sense into them but didn’t work. Ann had to convince Stacie to leave them. They went their own separate ways. Anderson went there to pick them up. Stacie and Hannah moved to Arcturus Station into the new, small, lovely, cozzie two story apartment with good space close to the Systems Alliance Head Quarters.  
Stacie was with her parents, Dr Chakwaz and Anderson having dinner around the table watching their show. A Special news report is Broadcasted everybody shouts at the television. ‘Sorry to interpret the broadcast for this important announcement! Earth’s Pope Clement XVI has died from heart failure due to his Age. Pope Leo XIV is declared his successor. Allegations have already been made stating his beliefs and teachings seem to be in line with Cerberus. As well as Pope Clement being assassinated via poisoning of his rosary beads. The Church and the man himself have dismissed these claims even going so far as stating Cerberus isn’t real’.

Stacie had gotten paying jobs From her High schools gardening clubs, being a self made florist, helping set up/decorations and waitressing. After graduation and taking her own trip across the galaxy with her friends, she was working two jobs. One as a florist, the second working on the gardens around Arcturus Station. The first thing she did on her Eighteenth Birthday was waking up early, getting ready, going for a jog to the recruitment agency and enrolling into the Alliance Navy. She was given a special present from her parents, Chakna and God Father Anderson. It was an Omi-tool [which comes in a watch form]. But what is it exactly? An small holographic computer that can also be used for tools and other equipment. Is solar chargeable, weathered and water resident [not fully but can survive harsh conditions and certain depths. It can last for years [if taken care off] and can make it so only yourself or certain people can use it.


	15. Mrs & Mr Hackett Shepard: Shackett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Finally; happy days'! took them long enough!

Hannah’s hens party was a lady’s weekend, which was a lady’s weekend full of site seeing, shopping, massages, playing cricket and getting pedicures and manicures. As for Hackett’s bucks party it was held was on the Citadel: staying at Anderson’s apartment, going to Citadel Con [where it was mistaken that Anderson and Steven were both marrying each-other. The whole group laughed themselves to tears], the shooting range and a pub crawl.

Anderson is Hackett’s best man while Dr Chakwaz serves as Hannah’s Maid of Honour. Stacie walks Hannah down the aisle [her wedding dress and where the wedding was, who was there], she became Mrs Hannah Shepard-Hackett or Mrs/her position title: ‘Shackett’. Hannah's wedding dress was a futuristic looking ball gown inspired dress which goes down to her feet and doesn't touch the ground. It complements her figure, sits nicely on her breasts [without showing anything], with stunning matching wedding gloves [that doesn't cover her fingers] beautiful, comfy, flats, shoes and a long necklace. While Steven is wearing his Military suit. His facial hair is cut his and Hannah’s favourite way [the exact same way it was when he and Hannah first met] A Royale Beard.

Their wedding took place At Arcturus station's cricket club. It has been fully decorated for this special occasion that blends her love of cricket & his love of Sci-fi. On top of the cake are mini Chibi figures of themselves [that couldn't be eaten and were kept by them after the wedding].

Their wedding vows  
Steven insisted ladies first. Hannahs vows 'Steven I've loved you for a long time.  
You’re an incredible man!  
always there when I need you even when I tell you I don't  
making my heart beat faster, gives me butterflies, just having a great time  
whenever it’s for a short or long time  
you know me better than I know myself,  
never afraid to say what’s on your mind or how something is [especially when Its  
hard and necessary]  
my night and shinning amour, my best friend, my rock, my hero, the man of my dreams  
my soul mate, you complete me, for better or for worse I will always follow you  
into battle,  
whatever hardship we may go through will do it together- side by side  
you've given me everything and more than I could ever of dreamed off  
I hope I can give you everything  
everyday whenever were together or away on missions I will always message/contact  
you  
show you how I feel-even when I'm mad at you and you deserve it or not [this got  
people laughing]  
And will always be given a brownie point [this too got some laughs]  
'Hannah,  
I have no words that can describe how you make me feel, how much I love you,  
everything that you have given me and more!  
How you complete me!  
You’re my Admiral [this got people laughing]  
Every day I will show and prove how I feel  
And how I apricate you  
If we're ever separated I promise you I will not rest until I find you!  
I don't know what else to say-  
normally I have speeches prepared but you leave me speechless and breathless  
They do the rings: they are both made from the same material and are both sci-fi looking rings  
[Hannah's has a small cricket bat on hers which Steven snuck on there without her  
knowing. Hannah secretly did something to his too-she had something engraved  
on it in Klingon]  
finally, the I do's: both responded in Klingon  
Steven was a little taken back and smitten  
'Knowing you & our friends all these years and teaching  
Stacie how to speak it, of course I picked odd words and phrases up]!  
Steven nodded 'Of course you did'!  
'I'm sure you picked up odd cricket terms too'!  
'Along with swear words and new creative ways to say them'! [People including  
Hannah laughed]. Steven pulls up her veil, they then kissed each other passionately. Both went to sleep after the wedding. Had brunch with the whole wedding party then went off to their honeymoon. They went to a few places they've always wanted to visit [some places they have been too but never got the chance to further explore] what did they do; did a lot of sightseeing, exploring, shopping [Steven would be allowed to be dragged where Hannah wanted to go to. He walked off and left her to it but he was always remained inside the shop or stayed close to where Hannah was at the markets]. Also did a lot of eating, drinking and going to shooting rangers/arenas.

Are on a luxury Shuttle in their private room heading to their first destination. Steven is looking out of the window while Hannah is behind him. She wraps her arms around him as he places his hands onto hers. She begins moving her hands underneath his shirt; Steven signs in content. She begins taking his shirt off; pulls it over his head. Kisses his shoulders, his back while her hands roam his body. His wraps his arms around her. Hannah’s hands travel downwards, undoing his belt, taking it off. Then begins unbuttoning his pants. He turns around. She continues undressing him, taking his pants off exposing his briefs. Her fingers then slip underneath throw his pubic hair down to his balls, playing with one then the other. Then finally begins rubbing it. Steven is moaning, enjoying everything. With her other hand she begins pulling off his pants. The hand which is rubbing his cock, takes it out and helps to pull down his pants. He lifts his legs and their thrown away. Hannah goes back to playing with his balls and cock while she kisses his bare chest. She kisses downwards, while her body moves into a kneeling position. She goes down on him, offering extra friction with one of her hands twisting on his penis. He's guiding her head while he's thrusting forwards and backwards. Steven comes; Hannah gets up [Steven helps her], heads to the nearest sink inside their bathroom, spites & rinses.

Steven comes in and begins putting on the shower. He then comes to Hannah kissing her on her lips. Then moves from her lips to her face, her neck, his hands are playing on her breast. He can't any longer, he lifts her shirt up, He nuzzles and kisses her neck, her bra. He cups them through the fabric, searches for her nipples. He then takes off her bra, her pants, her nickers. Takes her hand and follows him into the shower.

At their hotel room Steven is lying in bed reading his tablet. Hannah makes him look up; his eyes grow wide & is immediately turned on. Standing in the doorway is Hannah wearing only her veil, Garter and wedding shoes! He puts down the tablet signals for her to come on over-she takes her time walking slowly over towards him. He takes off his clothes and by the time she climbs onto him he's naked. -without warning he turns her over: now he’s on top, they kiss. He puts her arms above her head and in a controlling tone gives her, her orders

‘stay still’!  
She does as he gets off her, finds something to tie her up and blind fold. Ensuring she’s comfortable and it’s not too tight. He then takes Off his clothes. Caresses her hair, kisses her on her lips. Goes from her lips, her checks, her neck, down to her breasts. His hand is playing on one of her breasts while his tongue & mouth works on her other one. He switches. One hand goes down into her virginal; fingering and watching her react to him.  
‘When you’re ready cum for me’!  
He begins kissing her breasts again, giving butterflies kisses down her body going down on her; torturing her slowly.  
He wasn’t finished with her yet.  
‘Spread your legs’! Hannah obeys.  
He kisses her wrists; loses them; carefully pushes her around onto her stomach, making sure she’s comfortable and ok.

He comes first then Hannah. Once again after checking up on her, he helps her sit up; places her hands behind her back; One of his hands takes turns in playing with each of her breasts and nipples while his other hand is fingering her. She still has her blind fold on. He kisses her neck; directing her face to his; kissing one another. Steven comes first, quickly followed by Hannah.

Without warning he stops; Hannah isn’t happy, Steven quickly reassures her. He gets on his knees, lifts her butt in the air to him until her waist and legs are around him. Hannah’s chest and head are still on the bed; when there both comfortable he begins thrusting again-gaining speed. Their moans and groans are in sync with one another; Hannah comes first not long followed by Steven. He lays her back down. Uncuffs her, kisses her wrists, takes off her blind fold, ensures she’s ok. He throws the blind fold and cuffs on to the floor and lays down next to her. They kiss one another and say how much love they have for each-other [they are soul mates]. They not long fall asleep side by side.

Hannah got the chance to watch the full celebrity test series [which had males & females] live in the VIP Box. Steven went with her: he just read his non-fiction and sci-fi genres on his tablet & on occasions watched Hannah, while they both snuggled. She got to do a meet & greet afterwards & got them to sign a cricket bat. And got a special tour around the arena, the locker rooms, on the cricket pitch [pretended to field, ball, bat where Steven balled to her. she run, Steven caught her in his arms where they made out. wanted him-took his hand and lead him out [finding a private enclosed area at the stadium where they had a quickie] his pants were down while she had her underwear, pants, top off, kept her bra on Steven was holding her up while he was against the wall, holding her weight while her legs were wrapped around his waist.

Hannah went with Steven to a Sci-fi convention where they too were VIPS! He got to go to a few different panels, watch all kinds of special events. At the beginning Hannah had a couple of con security staff members [A Male Turian & a female Human] who were following them around. The Turian was trying to get into Hannah's pants while the Female wanted Hackett. Conventions have stricter rules and will always hire actual security personal. But there are those who from time to time try to beat the system and act like white knights with power trying to score. Steven and Hannah both went to a quiet area which they followed them into; just as how they planned it. Taking them both out [Steven took care of the Male while Hannah took care of the female. This was safer]. Just putting them on their butts and holding them down until some real security personal came and took them away. This didn't change their moods, they continued onwards. The committee was sorry this had happened to them and received a cool gift [that wasn't even a part of the VIPS package]. They didn't want people to know it was them: it was under the security’s contracts. They would gossip about it [say this had happened but give no descriptions about the people involved publicly. This became one of major talks of the convention. It was even on the News; their names were never publicly announced. They both found this amusing.

Both went to a bar/restaurant immediately afterwards! Pretended to be strangers, [Hannah went off to the toilet] when she came back she stuck something in Hackett’s hand [it was her nickers]. Went back to the hotel room, as soon as they got inside Hannah puts Steven against the wall. They both make out; kissing each other on the lips, checks, neck, they take off each-others clothes, kissing everywhere on their bodies. Hannah still has her skirt on, while Steven is fully naked. She goes down on him, he moans, puts his hand on her head and strokes it. He comes, she gets up, goes to the kitchen sink, spites and has some water in a glass. Steven walks behind her, when she’s done she hands him a glass, he drinks it, puts it back in the sink. He then picks her up and places her onto the kitchen bench; taking her skirt off where she is now fully naked. They both get comparable, their kissing and touching each other. Steven begins thrusting into Hannah slowly. She’s holding onto his shoulders, he begins moving faster. He stops and grabs her butt, continues thrusting starting slowly and speeding up, propelling her back and forth. Their both moving as one, moaning and groaning together. Both look at one another, kiss and come at the same time.

While going on one of their 'exploration walks' [as they called it: Both would go on random walks together with no destination in mind. When Stacie was still young enough took her with them until she was old enough not wanting to do it anymore. Back in the day Whenever Steven or Hannah visited one another or met up they would always do this. On this walk they passed a park where people [mixture of women and men] were playing cricket. Hannah loved to play cricket in the park. Steven was holding a bag Hannah had no idea what was in it. He told her it was for charity. He then handed her the bag; the look on Hannah's face. They kissed each other, asked if she could play; she went to an area to put on her cricket gear [Steven helped], they kissed each other again, she went onto the field while Steven with the bag went to join the crowd. Hannah wasn't the best player but she always enjoyed herself. If anybody caused trouble she would deal with them. She got out for a Duck; she got her revenge. The guy who balled her out was now batting so she balled him out. Steven watched her at odd times but mostly just socialized.

That evening they were back in their hotel room both in their spar bath: Steven had a water- based lube, Hannah has her legs spread open wide as Steven is putting water- based lube inside of her. when he's done they kiss one another. he drops the lube onto the floor as they both continue touching one another, kissing on their lips, faces, necks. He kisses and sucks her breasts while also playing with them. Hannah pushes Steven backwards, he moves back while Hannah moves forwards.  
'lay down'! she orders.  
'Yes Admiral'! He's more than happy to comply.  
He lays down, Hannah lays on top of him her legs spread. They place their hands on one another and move slowly in sync. Hannah closes her eyes, Steven pulls them more together, she opens her eyes, they hold one another begin to move faster, Steven comes first not long followed by Hannah. He’s drinking his favourite beer while, she’s drinking her favourite cider. Without warning he puts down his beer, picks up a cloth over the spar bath and begins cleaning Hannah. she takes it from him, puts her drink down on the side, then cleans her husband. They once again kiss one another, pick up their drinks, lay together and just talk.

Hannah is in the kitchen, while Steven is watching television. She has wiped cream, sees the back of his head, smiles. She then gets a wicked idea, sneaks up towards him, has it behind her back, takes him by surprise, they kiss one another. Without warning she takes the wipe cream out from her back and sprays him then runs away. He gets up, racers to the fridge, takes out some chocolate icing, finds her then sprays it on her. Both are chasing each other around their hotel room, spraying at one another and laughing. Steven catches her in the hall way, both kiss one another. Put down their bottles; takes off their clothes. Steven picks up the wipe cream and chocolate icing, sprays in onto Hannah’s breasts, neck, the rest of her body then licks, sucks, kisses it off while taking his time. Hannah then takes them off him, sprays his body with them and sucks, kisses and licks it off. She even puts it on his balls and cocks. She throws them away, Steven holds her hand and brings her up. Their now both naked, she has him pressed on the wall, has his arms wrapped around his wife, while she’s holding him. Their looking into each-other’s eyes, they slowly kiss on the lips. It begins turning into a makeup session, their hands are roaming their bodies. He then twists them around, Hannah is now leaning against the wall. Their looking at one another, Hannah begins caressing and squeezing Steven’s bottom without warning she begins spanking it-this sends tingles to his prostate and excites him more. Without warning he takes her hands off his butt, puts them to the side then lifts her up in a tight clasp. She surrenders herself completely to him, pressing her nails into his back. This drives him crazy he kisses her passionately with Hannah kissing him back just as passionately. He thrusts into her harder and harder, their moans and groans getting louder, bodies getting sweater. Steven takes the time to look down at his wife as she looks up at him and both stare into each other’s eyes. She kisses him, as he kisses her back. He comes and shouts  
‘My Admiral’!  
She then comes and shouts  
‘Steven’!  
He leans his forehead onto hers, they just hold each other.  
Steven then gets an idea, Hannah knows that look.  
‘What are you up to Mr’?  
He then takes her off the wall as she keeps her legs wrapped around him and holds onto him while he walks.  
‘We do need a shower’!  
After they have finished making love and cleaning each other, they put on their dressing robes and clean up their mess around their hotel room.

The washing machine has been placed on a low, gentle cycle. Hannah is bent over in a modified doggy style position, Steven has his arms wrapped around her. His balls are being kept out of the way of the washing machine. They both are wearing top half of their pyjamas. Both are moving at a nice pace that’s in sync with the washing machine. Their bodies are sweaty, their nearing their climax: Hannah comes first, Steven continues to thrust until he comes just after Hannah has finished her organism. She turns around and they kiss, then puts on the bottom half of their pajamas.

Both are laying in bed; naked. Hannah is asleep while Steven is watching her. He then looks down at his wedding ring on his hand. Hannah wraps her arms around Steven, wakes up [for the second time] and kisses his chest then lips, as he kisses her back. He wraps his arm around her, takes one of her hands and holds it in his. Her crosses those fingers over his.  
‘It was a great honeymoon wasn’t it Steven’?  
‘The best’!  
‘Thankyou Mrs Hackett’!  
‘You’re welcome Mr Shepard’!  
Hackett laughs. She can see something ‘s on his mind,  
‘What’s on your mind Steven’?  
‘Would you mind If I didn’t wear my wedding ring’?  
‘No, of course not! Rings were never you’re thing anyway!  
I’m surprised you still have it on’!

He kisses her softly on the lips, Hannah kisses him back. Without warning he flips them over, with Steven on top. He gets her pillow, she moves her head up as he places it underneath then rests her head back on it. He then gets one of her legs and moves it in a bending position. She moves her other leg into the same position. His body is kneeling over her. Their looking at one another, caressing each -others bodies. He put on some smooth music they both like then moves his fingers inside her, taking his time as she closes her eyes and enjoys it. When she’s wet enough and he’s throbbing, can’t wait any longer he stops, takes his hands out. She opens her eyes, they stare at another, he moves his head down to kiss her which she happily receives and kisses him back. He then kisses her neck, traveling down to her breasts where he takes turns with his mouth and fingers. He then positions himself back into his original kneeling position. They enjoy and concentrate stroking their lover’s bodies. He spreads her knees apart, slides himself in at a high angle, until his pubic bone presses against her clitoris. She hooks her legs over his, with her hands on his chest, he moves slowly, doing the pressing while she does the twining. They move slowly, making love. They stop thrusting and twining, taking small breaks in-between, looking at one another, kissing on the lips, their bodies, holding hands, touching each-other. Hannah helps him penetrate deeper by sliding her heels over the curve on his butt into the small on his back. They both move as one when he’s ready  
‘I’m about to come Hannah’!  
‘Me too’!  
‘Come with me Hannah’!  
They come together; after Hannah recovers from her organism, they kiss again. Steven then falls to the side lying next to Hannah, while she brings her knees and legs down onto the bed stretching them out. Steven then takes off his wedding ring, putting it into its little case on his night stand. Hannah takes his hand and kisses that finger. She keeps her engagement and wedding rings on.  
They are outside dressed in civilian clothing, walking hand in hand at the space port.  
‘Hannah why are we at this jewellery store’?  
‘Hang on Steven, I won’t be long’!  
She goes inside as Steven is waiting, she shouts at her through the door ‘We’ve got a shuttle to catch’!  
She shouts back ‘It will only just take a minute! I’m just grabbing something…and don’t look’.  
He looks away; she comes out about five minutes later. Hands him a necklace box; he takes it. What’s inside? It’s his Military dog tags; an extra tag has been added to it. Steven laughs, he loves it. Its to apply he’s already taken, happily married to her and be aware.


	16. STACIE’S MILITARY CAREER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time to get to her Career History and Resume!

2172: Stacie had grown into a beautiful young woman. She was Five foot Seven, still retained her natural Burnette Coloured hair, Navy Blue Eyes, she had the rarity of having curvy hips, long legs and big breasts. Her ancestry considered of Australian, Canadian, Californian, European and Greek.

After successfully enrolling into the Military, Stacie got a special birthday present from her family. It was an Omi Tool: a handheld holographic computer that sat on your arm. Can also function as a gaming device, controller, phone, scanner, torch, first aid and tool kit, camera/recorder/radio/music player, translator, hold sex devices and a weapon: Omi-Baton. Its colouring is yellow but can have screen shots on there. Mainly adults can have one [teenagers can only have one if they have a special permeant from an authorized high-level leader, A Citadel Council member or Spectre. It’s rare for them to have one]. Are solar powered, can survive harsh environments, are water proofed and space proof. But can still get damaged and destroyed. Can’t last forever but can last a long time. There’s a security feature on here where only you can use can it, or have others authorized to use it.

She’s not a Sniper like her Mother. But dose develop a love for two handed Sub machine guns like her father.  
She Completes her Basic Training and becomes a Private for the Alliance Navy. She’s not an Engineer or a Biotic, just a soldier [with talent and a lot of potential].

2173: She was doing a tour on a Spaceship. The ship flew by the Planet Armeni. The ships scanners were picking up protrusions on the planets surface. Nationally a team was sent down to investigate. There were Crypts created by the Zeioph. An Alien Race that either were Prothean, existed at the same time or pre-dated them. That was an ongoing debate. Word quickly spread, an Excavation wanted to be performed but the Citadel Council forbidden it.

Why? Because there were already laws in place that held unique and certain types of Burial sites as historical and sacred. Off course there were conspiracy theories that spread like wild fire.  
Stacie met Jeff Moreau, who was Eighteen and inflight School. Born in 2155, On Earth’s Moon Luna at Armstrong Colony. His parents were only in their early twenty’s when he was born. He spent his childhood on Arcturus Station; where his mother worked as a civilian contractor while his father attended school and was a homemaker. He was a part of the Air Cadets. After construction of Arcturus Station was completed the family moved to the small human colony, Tiptree. When he was sixteen and father was Forty he became a Big Brother to Hilary Moreau. Couple of years later after turning Eighteen his Mother passed away. Father was devasted, he took care of his sister and the house until his father started living life again. He convinced Jeff to follow his dream of becoming a Pilot.

He had the rarity Brittle Bones Disease-makes his body look slouchy. Despite making him look shorter than he really is; he’s five foot seven [the same height as Stacie], has white skin, light Green eyes, Dark Brown hair, has European, Californian and Jewish Ancestry, short trim hairy haircut, a crusader style beard, leg bracers [will only wear leg clenches if his leg Bracers are at the shop, awaiting new ones or after surgery], his translator is a small Ear piece and loves wearing caps. He rarely smiled: Stacie got the odd grin and laugh out of him. The two became good friends. One of his flight instructors [and favourite] Mrs Cortez [who was a widower and legal guardian to her nephew] gave him the nickname Joker. This nickname would stick for the rest of his life. He worked his butt off to surpass all students and flight instructors.

At his Graduation, he had a large smile which nobody could take away. He was also given the top Student award. Stacie was present alongside his father [who wore his Kippah and couldn’t stop crying or boasting proudly about his son] and Hilary who was so happy herself. She also wanted her own nickname; ‘Gunny’ would stick for life.

2175: Stacie was on a converted mission with her new friend and squad mate Kaidan Alenko. He was Six Foot, had white, tan skin, rugged figures, light brown eyes, Black coloured hair with a short volume cut, clean shaven and Three years older. His translator was an Ear Piece. He is Canadian with Hungarian and American NorthEast ancestry. Had only been in the Alliance for a couple of years but was already making a name for himself. His Father started out in the Military as a National Guardsman. When the Alliance formed he transferred in. Retired when Kaidan was still inside his Mother’s womb, was never in first contact. As for Kaidan himself his Mother was in her early Pregnancy stages, in Singapore when she was exposed to Element Zero. He survived against all odds, is a Biotic. After Graduating Highschool he worked at his parents Orchid [belonged to his Father’s side which his parents inherited during kaidan’s childhood]. Kaidan eventually decided to enlist into the Alliance Military, at first his father wasn’t happy about it but he eventually got over it.

There Mission was to find Michael Moserlang, A Politician for Eternal Earth as well as being a Secret Cerberus Operative. He had already assassinated the United North American States President Enrique Aguilar and The Chinese Federation Premier Ying Xiong. From Alliance intel his next target is the Systems Alliance Parliament. They needed to stop him. Both were in their Military Battle Amours, Stacie had on a light weight one, her weapons were her Two -handed Sub Machine Gun, Assault Rifle, handgun. While Kaidan had on a medium amour, his weapons were an Assault Rifle and an old handgun [that was his fathers which has been re-customized]. On Kaidan’s neck was a white, rounded patch. Their Kinetic Barriers were fully charged. They both make it to their destination: it was quiet. Something wasn’t right: all of a sudden Guns were pointed at them. It was a trap; Stacie and Kaidan looked at one another. There was no negotiating with them; they were killers and extremer’s. A Battle fight ensured. Stacie was placed on the floor; she continued to fight while on the floor and quickly throw herself back up. They found some cover; Reloaded their Thermal clips and continued to fight. Somebody had a Grenade Launcher-was firing rapid rounds at them. That bad guy was taken out. More came; some of them were Biotics themselves. All of a sudden Kaidan’s body was covered in a Blue Aura: He too was a Biotic. With Stacie on his Six, he applied defensive tactics protecting them both then with her help took them out. It was over, they continued on wards.

But more Bad guys [including women] came out. Stacie would take care of them, Kaidan went off to find their target. Stacie was thrown about; these People were good. She was boxed into a corner-they thought they had her. But she had a plan: through a couple of Grenades one after the other.  
Kaidan found their target: It turned out he too was a Biotic: A Duel ensured. Kaidan used a combination of Tie chi and Military combos. He kept up a Great defence but he was being backed into a corner. Michael was powerful and impressed by Kaidan. All of a sudden Kaidan’s power surge went up, Michael was shocked. Now it was Kaidan’s turn to begin backing him into a corner. He managed to hold his own Defence but Kaidan was better. He realized he didn’t have the control. Michael didn’t realize where he was being backed into. Kaidan made Michael go full power surge and think he gained the upper hand again. But Kaidan stopped him in his tracks-Michael was shocked and pissed. Without warning he was shot dead.  
‘You took your time’! Kaidan said out loud as his Blue Aura disappeared.  
Stacie came out of the shadows holding her handgun, was huffing.  
‘Those fuckers just wouldn’t die’!  
Both had scratches, dirt, blood, damaged amour and sweat. Mission completed!

2176: Elysium was founded in 2160. It’s Humanity’s oldest Colony in the Skyllian Verge. Jon Grissom retired here. Has a large Population of Eight point Three Million People, a mixture of Alien Racers [Half of the Population is Human]. It’s one of the most diverse Places in the Milky Way.

Its shore-leave and Elysium Com is on! Kaidan and Joker have met and are now good friends too. They know that Hackett is Stacie’s father. She goes with Kaidan [whose wearing Scorch’s armour from Republic Commando] and Joker [dressed as the nerd from Robot Chicken], while Stacie herself is dressed as dressed as Bastila Shan]. While there they meet up with Hackett [whose dressed as Jedi Master Kel-Dorin], Dr Chakwaz [whose dressed as Dr Quinn Medicine Woman], Anderson [whose dressed as Arbiter and has an Energy Sword Prop] and Hannah [whose dressed as an insect; AKA Cricket]. This makes Stacie cry of laughter when she sees her Mum.

Everybody is watching a small crowd talking to Hackett and Anderson and admiring their costumes. They think there a Gay couple. The two men look at each other, sigh, get a little frustrated and together say  
‘For Fuck Suck! Were not gay! Were only best friends’!  
Everybody is almost rolling around laughing and crying! Joker has it all on camera. It turned out to be a great convention and day.  
It’s a brand, new beautiful day. The sky is blue, a lovely breeze is blowing, Stacie is wearing her athletic gear, borrowed one of Jokers caps and was jogging. She stops, takes her water bottle from her pouch and takes a drink. Something didn’t feel right; she noticed the animals acting weird. As well as the technology. She tried contacting everyone on her Omi-tool but it didn’t work. There was a black-out. Even Back-up Generators weren’t working. What was happening? She saw Spaceships flying above her. She dropped her water bottle. Shook her head  
‘Oh! Fuck No’!  
Despite their training they weren’t prepared for this. The Colony was under attack by Batarian Warlords, Slavers and Pirates. A siren was sounded and heard throughout the Colony. Many People run to cover, Alliance Marines [including Stacie, Kaidan, Hackett, Anderson and Hannah] Cops, Security Personal, Mercenaries, Civilians got into their Amour, grabbed their weapons and fought back. Pilots went inside Shuttles and ships; took to the Sky’s and fought. The Alliance had the SSV Agincourt which destroyed many enemy vessels. Colony defenses were put up.

Joker was in his Pajamas and wearing a Noodie’s night, aimed with an Assault Rifle, a gun holster, spare thermal clips, power cell for his shield, another pouch full of goodies, running as fast as he could. He needed to get to a Shuttle, he was dodging Bullets, debris, the Enemy. He was teased: even tried kicking his butt and have some fun but they didn’t count on him knowing basic self-defence [and having odd ninja weapons]. They even tried shooting him but his kinetic Barrier protected him and he managed to get to some cover. He was in the clear. Found a Shuttle and joined the fight in the sky.

Many Ground teams were formed. Medical Personal, Ambulance Workers, Fire fighters, Rescue Workers were working overtime. Everybody who was off duty came on duty. Strangers helping each-other against these instructors. Kaidan was helping people, he was trying to find Biotics and Personal to help. He became leader of his own self-made squad.

Dr Chakwaz was in a self-made Clinic area. The Enemy came; Dr Chakwaz fought alongside those who fought the enemy. She used her self-defense, knife combat, handgun, even using her Medical Drone and Omi-tool: odd Medical tools.  
Hannah was a Star Sniper. Anderson and Hackett also commanded their own self-made Ground Squads. As for Stacie she was fighting alongside a squad. She was another person who rallied colonists to fight, working together to defeat the Enemy. There were some Batarians who lived on Elysium, confusion was happening of who was the enemy and who wasn’t [not just with Batarians]. Creative ways were made to work out the difference and for communication. Stacie was alone, running towards her next destination to help out. She saw the enemy getting through the Colony’s Defenses; the Breach. She restocked up on Grenades, reloading her Assault Rifle, Handgun, Two Handed Sub-Machine Gun, changing her drained power cell, grabbing extra thermal clips and another power cell.

She found a Torrent Gun; set herself up at the Breach and let it Rip, single handily defending it. The Torrent Gun was destroyed; Stacie managed to jump out of the way in the nick of time, finding cover. She used her Baby [Two Handed Sub-Machine Gun] and Grenades. Moving around, her combat knife, self-defence, reloading until she couldn’t use her baby anymore. Using her Handgun and Assault Rifle until she was out. Thankfully nobody else came through, there was finally an opening. With her Omi-Tool she sealed up the Breach before anybody else came through.

The attack lasted for Several Hours until re-enforcements finally came. Whatever Enemy was left, turned tail and fled in what vessels they had left [which wasn’t many]. Elysium was left in ruins, so many people were injured and had died. Stacie went to find her loved ones; she found Kaidan who had fainted from exhaustion. She took him to a Medical Clinic where she found  
‘Chakna’! They hugged. She was bruised, sweaty bloody, tired but was ok. They eventually reunited with everyone.

Inside a hospital room side by side were Kaidan and Joker. Kaidan had L’2 Implants. First brought out in 2167. There were Biotics from ‘Kaidan’s Generation’ who had suffered horrible side effects from them. Everybody was different as these were experimental and side effects were unknown until later. The worse Kaidan gets are headaches and mind-grains. There not recommended to be used but a small percentage still uses them. Why does Kaidan still use them?  
-Because despite these side effects his body is use to them  
-Surgery for new Implants is risky  
-No matter what will happen his Migraines and headaches will always remain. There’s no known long-term cure for them only temporary  
-He’s Suborn  
As for Joker he needed Surgery: he sustained most of his injuries while fighting his way, finding and getting to a shuttle. Dr Chakwaz has been his Doctor for years [since he was a child living on Arcturus Station] and is the top expert of Brittle Bone Disease. Stacie had her right wrist in a caste. Other than that, she along with her family were fine. This event became known as the Skyllian Blitz. She had completed all N1-6 training Programs. At the beginning people had warned and laughed at Stacie when she first suggested she wanted to do the N1 Program despite her youth. She showed them. She was rewarded with the highest honour ‘The Star of Terra’, given a new assignment ‘The N7 Program’ [given a certain amount of time for some healing first], was promoted to the next rank and was known throughout the Alliance as a hero [but she didn’t think of herself as one].

Who was behind the Skyllian blitz? Elanos Haliat. A Powerful, Human Pirate Leader and distinguished figure in the Terminus System. He rallied Pirates, slavers and other inhabitants of the Terminus Systems who wanted revenge. He believed he could conquer Elysium, become the ‘Admiral/the King’ and increase his power and territory. He was dispraised of his position, blamed for the failure of the Skyllian blitz and cast aside as an outsider. He’s a wanted man.

The N7 Program, Interplanetary Combative Training [ICT] is the highest and toughest of all the Programs. Done in Rio De Janeiro at Vila Militar [N School/The Villa] training can be up to Twenty Hours or more. Training through tough hostile terrain, leading and taking part in combat units, sleep debride, having little food, water, ammo [it felt like they were in their own version of the hunger games]. Stacie would help others out, take team members to extraction points [if they were done or needed it] and the finishing line, motivate them, pushing herself to new limits like never before. Was careful to make her rations last. Having a Green thumb and once living at Rio helped [she used her knowledge to her advantage]. People who left the program she would take their ammo which they didn’t need anymore. Retake her stuff which was stolen on different occasions. There was no denial she was the daughter of Steven and Hannah Hackett.

Off course she completed it! N7 logo could be worn on Military and Civilian clothing. They have the best Equipment and Missions: Are the best of the best. Well respected. Can personalize their own style into it. Other’s outside can’t copywrite N7.  
The Colony of Anhur [most of the population were Human and Batarian but also housed other Alien Species like Asari, Salarians, Volus, Drell]. A Civil War had broken out because of slavery. This became known as the Anhur Rebellions. Avolitionism Supporters wanted to demonist it once and for all. While the Na’hesit faction wanted to keep it. The Civil War broke out throughout the Amin System.  
The Avolitionism Supporters were desperate; they hired one of the top Three Mercenary Groups of the Milkyway: The Eclipses. The Systems Alliance also stepped in; Stacie’s first N7 Assignment. By 2178 The Civil War had stopped; Slavery was demolished. The Na’hesit faction was no more. Reconstruction begins.

2177: Akuze was a human Colony located on the outskirts of Systems Alliance Space, that was in its early stages of Colonization. All contact was lost with the Pioneer team. A large Alliance Unit of fifty was sent to investigate. What had happened to them? There was hardly no evidence of the Pioneer team. Some odd dead bodies were found. There was also destruction around. What happened to them? What/Who could’ve caused this destruction? And why?

There was evidence of something attacking them, they have tried running away and fighting but didn’t survive. It was unknown what it was or even who they were fighting. As there was no evidence of the bad guys. A popular theory was that it was an inside job. The Marines had set up their own camp where the scientists had set themselves up.  
Stacie was amongst those who volunteered. Different groups were set up in different areas. It was nigh time. A stunning night; the stars were shining brightly, with not a cloud in the sky, no breeze was blowing, it was perfect, the weather wasn’t too hot and not to cold. She was currently in her tent, on her sleeping bag trying to sleep. She kept moving to different sleeping positions, trying to get comparable but it didn’t work. She took out her tablet and tried watching something, reading, playing a vid game, even sending messagers but nobody answered within a certain amount of time but nothing worked. She decided to go for a jog-putting on her light battle amour and grabbing her weapons [handgun, her baby double handed submachine gun, assault rifle]. She thought all of this equipment would help to make her body tired and she could go to sleep quicker.

What made her volunteer for this mission? She had recently broken up with her boyfriend. He wasn’t in the Military and was cheating on her while she was away on tour. He was only with her for the sake of Sleeping with the Stacie Shepard and bragging to others about it. Anderson and Hackett had both dealt with him together. Joker also got his revenge on him. Hannah was playing cricket and had seen him there-she was batting and had made the ball hit him. It was an accident… [not really. Being a sniper, she could easily and cleverly disguise it]. Even Kaidan had his choice of words for him. Dr Chakwaz was just there for her Granddaughter helping to comport her in her time of need. [She had her network of people. The next time he saw a Medical Personnel, his experience was hell. He was still legally fine, but wasn’t].

All of a sudden everything was shaking, it felt like an Earthquake. But this was no ordinary Earthquake. The power went out: A blackout. The Backup Generators came online-relief was in the air. But they too stopped working. Another blackout had occurred. Those who were already in their amour put on their helmet lights. Those who weren’t put on their Omi-tool torches. Amongst the emotions there was confusion and anxiety in the air. Marines were on edge and on high alert now. The Earthquake happened again. This made Stacie fall over. It became hectic, the night shift crew were running around. Marines from the day crew [had come out from where they were], helping through the chaos that was unfolding. Some remained in their civilian clothing/pyjamas while others were putting on their battle amour. She was so thankful she couldn’t get to sleep and had decided to put her full battle amour and grab her weaponry. The tents and the remainer of the buildings, vehicles and anything else were destroyed/knocked over. Marines were either being dragged underground, flatten by this unknown enemy or by debris/heavy objects flying and putting put onto people. Marines were trying to shoot the ground. Grabbing what they could. Stacie was shooting and following the ground trail [that these unknown beings were leaving behind everytime they moved]. She was amongst the group trying to get one away from camp. They succeed. Was able to move out of the way when came charging for them. They needed to get to high ground- they were given an order. Explosions were put around the ground, grenades were thrown. Some had made it to higher ground before when the explosions were triggered. Something then popped its head and some of its body from the ground-it had cuts, bruises and was bleeding but was still standing strong. Stacie stood frozen as did the others [who had managed to make it too]. They were looking up, in disbelief. The large creature was roaring.

A Giant warm like creature with tentacles whose top half of the body can grow up to thirty metres while Its lower half of the body grows double the size. It lives underground with the top half of the body coming up. To the surface. Aggressive and territorial beings. They can eat Minerals, Ores, live Alien Beings, Fruits, vegetation, Insects, anything they can find. They absorb large quantities of solar radiation. Are super-fast. Somebody worked out what it was; A Thresher Maw. Humanity had never encountered them before. Many thought it was only a Myth that the Galactic Community had sprung up to scare people. Others believed them to be extinct. Stacie herself had always believed them to be real [she had people who didn’t believe her].

Something is coming out from its mouth; Stacie throws her body out of the way. She sees Acid soaking through the Marines Amour-their screaming in pain. All of a sudden, the Thresher Maw head butts the ground; Stacie once again moves out of the way. Others aren’t so lucky. She runs and shoots, throwing grenades, trying to avoid the Acid being spit at her and head butting the ground, digging itself underneath then popping back up. S small amount of Acid had soaked through her suit onto a smart part of her back. She screamed in pain; but kept going. With her Omi-tool she applied special first Aid Gel [Medi-Gel] onto her wound before it got worse. She kept battling.

Stacie runs to a new safe zone for the time being. She’s got no grenades left, her assault rifle is out of thermal clips, so is her handgun. She only has enough thermal clips to reload her ‘baby’ [two handed Sub Machine Gun], her power cell is drained. She has a spare. All of the leaders are dead. She sends out a new vocal, message via her Omi-tool. She tells everybody to get to the Zone Area. She spots a Mako, shooting the Thresher Maw, it dies. Stacie can finally breath. She begins running towards it; when all of a sudden, another Thresher Maw pops out from underneath it: it’s shooting it. The Mako is destroyed. Stacie tries shooting the Thresher Maw and runs. She finds a Spare Rocket Launcher with some spare rounds for it. She’s running and shooting, finding high ground and survivors. When it appears in front of her and opens its mouth everybody shoots it right in the mouth killing it. She Reloads, she takes charge and has a following. She finds out a distress single has been sent out. They need to head to the Zone area.

They feel another Earthquake; everybody swears in their native language. Another one appears before them: they shoot with everything they’ve got. Running, trying to hide, get out of the way of fallen debrief, trying to calculate where it will appear next, getting to higher ground. Another Mako appears; they kill this one. Stacie is out. She gets ride of it; she has no more Ammo left; everyone of her weapons is out. She finds a two-handed portable turret gun. What a surprise another one appears; she uses all of the ammo up, with the help of the Mako they kill it. This time she’s out of ammo. She drops the gun. She looks around; she’s the only survivor left. She runs to the Mako, informs the driver Corporal Toombs, they the only two survivors left. They drive away in silence. All off a sudden there faced with another Thresher Maw. They both swear. They work together to try to defeat it from within the Mako. It’s Rocket Launchers and turret guns are low. The Mako is damaged but survives. Their out of Ammo; There’s still some grenades left. Stacie got an idea; they both ridged the Mako up. Got out; he was badly hurt. He managed to get a bag full of food, water, toilet paper, little ammo and power cells left, what he could find in a very limited time. She was helping to carry him, holding the bag and had managed to reload her handgun. They were both away in the distance; The Thresher Maw had seen the Mako, as soon as it went there a large explosion happened-killing it. They were heading to the river-Another one appeared separating them both. He had on him a Rocket Launcher. Radio communication was being lost; he convinced Stacie to go he’ll meet her there. She went into the swallow part of the river-she still had the bag and her handgun was aimed. She made her way to the Zoned Area. There was nobody there; she waited until a Ship came. She saw a Marine jumping from the ship-not wanting for it to land running towards her. She knew that Marine from anywhere. Her battle amour was damaged, she was sweaty, tired, bloody, bruised, exhausted, full of emotion. Her hair was messy. She had taken off her helmet. She was limping towards him as fast as she could go, trying not to cry but tears were forming.

She was screaming for him ‘Dad’!  
He was running towards her, they held each-other tightly.  
‘What the hell happened’?  
Her body gave out; as she gave him the short version.  
‘No sign of the Pioneer everybody had died. Some time after shift changing they were attacked by Thresher Maws. How she got here and her other fellow survivor that made it far’. He held her as she placed her head on him and begun crying. He said nothing as he held her close-picked her up, she placed her hands around his neck and cried while they went back to the ship.

That Ship killed the final Thresher Maw. It was found out Shepard was the only survivor. She didn’t do another mission for a while. She ended up with a broken leg. A nice funeral was held for the victims. She took her own self-made squad back to Akuze [Joker was the pilot of the small shuttle, along with Kaidan, Anderson and Hackett], they were to find any property that was still there that wasn’t picked up by the clean-up crew, find more evidence of who was behind this, any property they found was to be given back to the families. Off the evidence they found along with records from Alliance Intelligence they pieced it together. Cerberus was behind this attack; it was another one of their experiments. This made everyone, especially Stacie hate this Black Ops Human supremacy organization even more. Once again people didn’t believe Stacie: only her loved ones did. There were those who still believed Cerberus was just a Legend.

Before 2178 Stacie was on tour. The ship she was serving on had picked up something. A shore leave party was sent down to investigate. It was some sort of Shuttle crash, Stacie went inside. Saw only one survivor: A human Male. She swore, was surprised and confused of who it was: Corporal Toombs. His name was placed on the memorial. There was no trace of him: thought to have been KIA. But Stacie always believed [from the evidence gathered] that he was taken as a prisoner by Cerberus. Here he was, barely alive and unconsciousness. She needed to get them both out ASAP. After managing to unhook him [the seat belt wouldn’t come undone so she used her tool knife to cut him loose and dragged him out. When she was a little further away from the shuttle it exploded: which caused her to lose her balance, let him go and fall down. She picked herself up, made sure he still had a pulse.  
He was taken to the Ship’s doctor: he was in such terrible shape he needed a hospital.  
He was in a confined hospital Room by himself; had tubes in him. A large holographic image of his inner organs, heart beat and everything else that was being monitored were displayed above him. Stacie was now in civilian clothing checking him on him. Doctor Chakwaz was overseeing him. She had a data pad in her hand.  
‘What happened to him Chakna’?  
She took a deep breath ‘Cerberus injected Thresher Maw acid into him-this the most surfer. He was also subjected to other horrific experimentations! Toombs somehow found a way to escape-lucky you found him’!  
Stacie was shaking her head, had her hand over her mouth. Was teary eyed, trying not to cry, so many other emotions running through her.  
‘It wasn’t just me Chakna’!  
‘When I said you, I didn’t mean just you’! They looked at one another, then Stacie went back to looking at Toombs while Dr Chakwaz went back to her work. He was her friend, she had more tears in her eyes. Was fighting to control them. Dr Chakwaz saw her, stopped what she was doing, came over towards her.  
‘Will he survive Chakna’?  
She takes another deep breath ‘It will be miracle if he does’!  
Stacie can’t hold it in anymore she breaks down crying. Dr Chakwaz holds her tightly as she holds her back just as tightly. All Karen does is hold her granddaughter, moves one hand through her hair then switches, her other hand stroking her back.

Stacie was with him through his recovery; helping him. He was medically discharged. Despite the warnings the two had entered a sexual relationship and were becoming an item. He was deeply traumatized, was diagnosed with PTSD. He came back from the brink of death. He Told the Alliance everything he knew/he remembered about the ordeal. Even did hypothesis to help remember and recover. When wanted to hunt down the scientists who did this, Stacie joined him. They had different views about what to do with them. while Toombs killed some, Stacie wanted to bring the remaining into Alliance Custody. She wouldn't let him get to them. Because of their past history, he spared them. After that Toombs left the Alliance. They never saw each other [in person] again. 

2178: Systems Alliance Intel had found Batarian Criminal Bases on the Moon Torfan. The Alliance launched their own attack. An renegade female, high ranking Officer where she was cold, calculating, brutal, a Grand Strategist, Had a reputation for ruthless efficiency, When Failure was not a option, as well as given the dirtiest and dark jobs nobody else wanted, the Military went with her. A talented Sniper herself, prior to The Systems Alliance she a was an SAS Officer [one of the youngest to join] for the Australian and their Allies Special Forces. After first contact most remaining Military factors became apart of the Alliance. This woman was somebody who Hannah warned Stacie about; She resembled her, Australian/Greek, also standing at Five foot Seven, Blonde Hair in a short Military style Cut, Black Colour Eyes, like Stacie and Hannah she too has Big Breasts, the Hips and long legs. It was Hannah's Biological [Birth/Blood Mother Athena]. She had hand picked her team herself. Partly in due to this reason: following her Commands to the end and willing to die for the cause without any emotional attachments or second thoughts. As for Stacie she wanted her talents, respected her: had a special task that only she knew she could/be trusted to do. Stacie had managed to make some surrender, and gather Intel. From her orders she then placed them in a selected area. All Batarians there were slaughtered without mercy. Stacie tried to stop the massacre but couldn’t. She didn’t participate in the slaughtering of the rest who had surrounded and given them everything they wanted. For years to come, there would be a rumor that she was a slaughterer of Torfan. It didn’t make her life easier with Batarians she would encounter. Even worse was how it was found out she was her Grand daughter. 

For the last Six months Alliance Intel had tracked down Eight Space Pirate Groups. Stacie was in charge of the converted Operation of taking out these bases one by one. Kaidan was a part of her crew. After a successful mission; He was recommended for the N7 Program Despite being in the Military for only Five Years, he had already completed N1-N6 Programs. He did end up completing the Program. Now he was an N7 Special Ops Navy Marine Officer.


	17. JUST BEFORE 2183

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is what the Chapter suggests: Few Stories that have happened set not far from one another!

SAREN

Meanwhile Saren loses his arm. Inside his own Medical facility, he’s given a new one by his husband. He’s still looking for the Artefact. The surgery is a success. It’s an old Geth Arm that was found in Saren’s travels. He can extend and retract it. And can also use his Biotics from it.  
His husband is the same height, has dark skin, black eyes, is as intelligent, calculated and manipulated as Saren. He too knows how to make things look like an accident. He’s Saren’s equal. Saren is his only friend, agrees and shares with his views. They met when they were children and grew up together; were both Bullies and outcastes. Enrolled together into the Turian Military when fifteen. He became a Medical Soldier/scientist. They’ve never manipulated one another and are always open. They have a Great Relationship. He wasn’t at the temple when Saren Brother died but knew of its existence.

Afterwards they married in a private, small court ceremony. He has kept to the shadows mainly acting as Saren’s private Doctor. With his Husbands help, Saren did some training with his new arm. It was an amazing arm. His body took to it like an Duck on water. During Foreplay and Sex; both of them had no complaints either.  
His husband was dealing with a rare and severe neurological disease; Corpalis Syndrome, it was uncurable. They tried everything. He passed away. Saren was devasted; at one point he lost control of his Biotics went insane [almost as if he was going to turn into a super Saiyan] and on a rampage. He was buried on there private property. Saren eventually got out of his funk and continued his search for that Artefact he had been searching years for.

Saren’s journey took him to Omega. A minded out Asteroid Belt that has been turned into a Metropolis City. It stays in one place on the very out skirts of the Terminus Systems. How is it prevented from colliding into other Asteroids and other things? By being ringed with enormous Mass Effect field generators that redirect any incoming debris. It houses People from all Racers of the Galaxy. With No functional Government. But an Asari De Facto, Aria T’Loak, who rules it with an Iron Fist. His search has brought him here. He has a private Pilot’s license along with his own shuttle.  
He goes straight to the Station’s Club Afterlife. In the back private room is Aria T’Loak herself. She’s surprised to find Saren here. Secretly she’s afraid. She knows of him and what he can do. She’s a great fighter but so is Saren. She normally can read People [knows when their lying. Had the natural talent and has further trained herself] but not with Saren. If he wanted too he could cause damage to her Space Station or worse despite her connections and resources].  
Saren wanted to see these Mysterious Hooded figures. She directed to a third-party who could take him to see them. She warned him there was no way in knowing when they would come, if they even would or if they would actually be there.

He did go to the area the Third Party directed him too, it was empty. He got settled into a Private Room close to the area. To help bring them out quicker he sent a special and unique signal via his Omi-tool. He was going to remain on Omega until he got what he was after. Aria knew about the Signal Saren sent, she helped as well as making sure that his signal was heard and that these mysterious figures would respond ASAP where ever they were. She too wanted Saren off the Station ASAP. While he stayed on Omega she made sure that he was given top priority. Ensuring he got anything he wanted, was taken care off, given top service and priority to any shops/restaurants/after Life/ any facilities/ or any area where civilians weren’t normally allowed to go. Everything was to be perfect, no slips ups otherwise Saren could explode.

There were fans of Saren! He ignored them all! Some weren’t happy how he did that; they wanted revenge. In an empty area, they surrounded him. No guns just fists, Omi-Batons, knifes and bats. Saren fought them all at once. His Geth arm was protected by a long glove. He didn’t use it. He was a skilled fighter and Biotic. Saren even had an Omi-Baton which he too was skilled in using. He easily dodged, caught, swung back twice as hard and used his Biotics to cause harm. He didn’t leave the battle unharmed; he had bruises, was bloody, huffing, hurting, a little exhausted and tired. Despite this he still had plenty of fight left in him. He wasn’t even giving it his all.

He finally was able to meet up with these Mysterious Figures. One of them spoke his native tongue. They wanted something from him first. Saren went to get what they wanted; meeting them back in the exact same spot the exchange was made.  
Saren flew his shuttle to where the artefact was. In an uncharted area of Space. [a large star ship; Sovereign]. He parked his shuttle close to it; had on his Space suit then went to investigate this amazing and ancient starship. He was growing paranoid and frustrated. Confused by the layout. With his Body in a large Biotic Aura, he was damaging the ship trying to find the Artifact. He thought he was played or somebody had found and taken it. But he realized something, calming down and subsiding his Biotics. This was the Artifact was searching for. He had tears, was laughing, excited, happy amongst other things. He learnt a lot from this Star ship. With his Shuttle already, parked inside, He took his new Spaceship back to his home on his private property on Viremire.

 

BENEZIA

Matriarch Benezia is calm, collective, resourceful, intelligent, a popular and well respected as well as a powerful Biotic. Can also be naïve.  
Seven foot seven, has light Blue Skin, Blue Eyes, comes from a long line of Pure Asari and Drell ancestry. This makes her have an incredible memory, fast reflexes and great eye sight and sense of smell.  
She has many followers. Despite this she has had her fair share of haters [because of her ancestry for coming from a long line of Pure Asari as well as Drell, having a pure-blooded child nearing her Matriarch Stage and raising a child while in her Matriarch stage, who her life partner was and her teachings and beliefs]. Her father was a Drell who passed away before she became an adult [forty] Her Mother couldn’t live without him.

When Benezia was in her late Matron stage she was at university studying Philosophy. There she met Aethyta [who stood at Eight foot, had dark Blue Skin, Medium Brown Eyes, Big breasts herself, small hips, long legs, comes from a long line of Pure Asari and Krogan Ancestry. Her parents are known as amongst one of the Galaxy’s greatest couples with a tragedy love story of all time]. In her early years another Asari who was also in her Matron stage, at university studying Philosophy and A hundred years younger. They were polar opposites!

They fell in love, got married, were together for about A hundred years. This was her first -time love. Benezia never wanted children. Near the end of her Maidan Stage, beginning of her Matriarch Stage she fell pregnant. Aethyta had three life partners and fell in love before but Benezia was her soul mate. She was also beginning her Matriarch Stage early [as she had done with her Maidan Stage]. This chapter of their lives were over. Benezia walked out while pregnant.  
Aethyta was there to see the birth of their daughter. She was in no position to look after Liara. Benezia raised Liara as a

single parent. Aethyta and Benezia remained friends. Aethyta pulled a Hackett.  
Benezia and Liara didn’t have a close relationship. She couldn’t just care for Liara, but had her duties as a Matriarch too. She gave Liara everything she ever wanted and was encouraging. She taught Liara how to act in certain ways during different situations, learn manners, elegance, Biotics, giving her a top education.  
She had a final falling out with Liara; they tried rekindling but it didn’t work. Before she would leave Liara wanted to know one thing ‘Who is my father Mother’?  
‘Little Wing’….  
Her daughter’s body had a Biotic Glow all over, she shouted, hand went into a fist with a large amount of Biotics on it, she gave Benezia a stern look with a dark look in her eyes, she looked like she was ready to head butt her throw the wall, shouting ‘Who is my Father Mother’?  
Benezia threw her hands up in surrender Calmly saying ‘Aethyta’!  
The shock and disbelief on Liara’s face! Tears started to form!  
Benezia tried comforting her but Liara didn’t want any of it!  
She just wanted questions answered. Benezia answered them all. Liara walked away, Benezia called for her one last time. Liara stopped, turned around and after Benezia pleading for her to listen [just for a moment] to which she agreed to, listened to what Benezia had to say  
‘No matter what I just wanted to let you know that I am so proud of you Little Wing! Always have been!  
‘I’ve read everything you’ve ever published!  
‘Wanted what was best for you. Bout Am glad at the same time you’re choosing your own path to follow’!  
‘You’ve always been unique: and just because you’re a Pure-Blooded daughter of Aethyta and myself! Or because of your long blood line of Asari, Drell, Krogan but sorely because of your personality, heart, spirit, mind, passion, talent, power: who you are’!  
‘I know life hasn’t been easy for you’!  
‘Well having me for a mother’!  
‘And it’s hard for you to make friends, to be accepted into a group! For Everybody to take you seriously’!  
‘You will find that perfect group: apart from your students and few odd friends you have now; will find amazing friends along the way! For however long you may have them! Don’t be afraid to let non-Asari in; treasure every moment you have with them. They will be a part of your journey. And in little ways or Big; they will help shape you’!  
‘You will learn the hard way [as everybody in their own way does] who your true friends and Allies are’!  
‘Sometimes hard discussions will need to be made: no matter what stand by them; the good and Bad’!  
‘as you’re aware but still have a long way to learn; The Galaxy isn’t always black and white! Some People make mistakes and deserve a second chance’!  
‘IT’s Ok not to forgive, but don’t let hatred, sadness, revenge, bitterness, work run your life! Even in the darkness of moments allow yourself some piece, relaxation, laughter, love and luxury: no matter how big or small the moment may seem or even last for’!  
‘I love you Liara, wouldn’t change anything about you! No matter what you will always be my Little Wing’!  
She spreads her arms for a hug but Liara doesn’t want to. Benezia uses a Biotic charge speed [not the full attack] to quickly move towards Liara and before she could blink hugs her tightly. Liara reliantly gives her one back [its not as warm as Benezia’s].  
‘Goodbye Mother’!  
“Goodbye Liara’!  
Liara leaves and they never see or speak to each other again!

Next Benezia is on Omega; staying in the exact same Room Saren stayed in. She finds a journal. It takes awhile for her to open it [so she can find out who it belongs to]. She gets into reading it; it only has his recent entries]. She believes this person needs help. Who is it though? Then she finally finds that out; Saren Arties.  
She has been warned about Saren Arties! She means well, is a fighter, loves to help others and prove People wrong but not everybody can be saved-epically not Saren. She can be so Naïve. Has be warned that her Nativism over logic, her instincts and not heaving others warnings would be her downfall one day.  
Benezia is in her apartment packing. there's a knock at the door; she checks her security screen it's Aethyta.  
she allows her in! Benezia continues to pack.  
‘I’m glad your relationship with Liara is going very well’!  
‘Things seem to have gotten better since she learnt that I was her father and not just a family friend’!  
‘How are your daughters coping’?

Aethyta has had three daughters with three of her previous life partners. [Unlike a lot of Asari, she’s a Mother who has given birth three times as well as Fathered Liara: the non- Birth parent. Many will only choose to either give birth or not. Deciding on whether there the other Mother or father is a personal choice].

Valara was the oldest; her father was Turian [male] and an Ex 43rdAgent. He turned out to be an Ass. Aethyta was in her early stages of the Matron stage. She’s a rescue worker for People and animals. Like her Mother she went into her Matron Stage Early in life. She get’s crap for having Krogan and Turian blood in her. She currently has an Asari girlfriend who has Salarian and Krogan Blood in her/also gets crap for it.

Her second daughter Lonara is a Stunt woman: Her father was an Elcore.

While her third daughter Salara’s father was an Hanar. She has a keyboard and taught Liara a song. She was amongst Liara’s students: always knew Liara was her sister.

‘Over the Stars! They’ve all accepted Liara into their sisterhood; so glad they can now announce it to the whole Galaxy! It’s like they’ve known each other and have been together for their whole lives’!  
‘Well your daughters have always known about Liara and kept tabs on her like their Mother has’! Aethyta laughs at Benezia’s comment  
‘I think you’ve always been smart Aethyta! Its too bad too many other Asari Matriarchs don’t see that’!  
‘Thanks, Benezie! Me too! Benezia laughs.  
‘What are here in my apartment’?  
‘My Daughter [the stuntwoman] has finished a job here on Thessia; I came to visit her. Thought I’d stopped by and see you too’!  
‘You’ve heard what I’m up to and am here trying to me’!  
‘Benezie can just sit down and talk about this’?  
‘There is nothing left to say! I’m doing this and nobody, not even you are going to stop me’!  
Ayetha shakes her head; her whole body is now covered in Biotics. Benezia sighs

She and Aethyta both end up outside; their bodies covered in Biotics; bruises already shown, combining Biotics and hand-hand combat. Aethyta uses a Biotic Charge; Benezia rolls out of the way and using her Biotics pushes her out of the way; but this proves a lot harder as Aethyta stands her ground then attacks back. Back in her Maidan days she was a Mercenary. Both women stand their ground; have bruises on them. Aethyta ends up taking Benezia by surprise; gets her in a tight grip; Benezia uses a ‘Body Biotic Pulse attack [like a super Saying powering up], this hurts Aethyta but she isn’t letting go. Benezia then feels water falling on her face, she thinks its rain but quickly realizes it’s not: it’s Aethyta crying. In those few seconds Benezia lets her guard down Aethyta ‘melds with Benezia’ and describes all of her emotions. When she’s done, both women let down, their Biotics subside, they are both huffing, exhausted, sore, bruised, a little bloody. There’s damage around them [only in Benezia’s outside area and some cracked windows].  
‘Dam Benezie, I taught you well’! She wipes the tears away but they keep coming. Benezia walks towards Aethyta, holds and comforts her as she leans into her and cries her heart out. All of a sudden it starts raining, beginning lightly then quickly changes to a hard pull. Lightning soon follows, both women are drenched, they head on inside.  
A little while later the mood has changed. The power goes out; they help each other lighting candles, turning on the fire place with a litter, then getting dried. Aethyta and Benezia are now both naked; staring at one another. Aethyta understands this the last time she will ever have with Benezia;  
‘We sure had a Great run didn’t we Benezie’?  
She agrees. ‘Thank you for Loving me, helping to give me a great life, remaining to be my friend and for giving me Liara! You were and still are an important part of her life. You will continue to be apart of her life and look out for her’?  
‘Off course I will’!  
‘I never stopped loving you Benezie’!

Aethyta then in a fast paste, moved directly towards her, held and kissed her passionately, pulling her closer. Benezia kisses her back with just as much passion and love, holding her just as tightly. They take a breather, stare at one another: Aethyta begins kissing her neck, giving her a love bite, Benezia kisses all around her face, back to her lips. The two women end up on the floor; with Aethyta on top. Their hands are touching everywhere; her lips traveling down her body; to her breasts: where she takes her time sucking, licking, kissing, playing with each one. Her lips travel down wards where she goes down on Benezia; using her mouth to give her extra attention, along with fingering her. After Benezia comes, Aethyta finds her shirt, wipes her face, then heads backs to Benezia were they stare at one another.  
Aethyta is sitting on her butt, with her knees up, legs apart, facing Benezia who’s on her knees, leaning into her with their nipples touching. Benezia has a hand rubbing Aethyta’s clit, while Aethyta’s hands are touching all over Benezia’s body. She stops rubbing her clit every now and again to kiss her lips, face, neck, nipples.

What a wild sex move; their legs and bodies are interlocked, moving around all over the floor in different directions, they take turns being on top: flipping the other over, taking their time being inside one another, breathing in unison, their hands moving all over each-others bodies until they begin holding hands, they stop; take a moment to stare at one another; kiss each other on the lips giving everything they have: putting all of their emotions like with the sex into it; they cum together. The power eventually comes back on, all candles and the heater are off. They end up falling asleep on the floor, like the olden days snuggling up together. They have made themselves a man-made camping bed.  
When they awake, Aethyta stays with Benezia. She finishes packing, they share a shower together: making love one final time then bathing one another, washing each-others head Crests. Helping to put their body stuff on afterwards [Moisture, face cream, make-up, perfume]. Aethyta takes Benezia out afterwards. They laugh, reminisce, talk, debate, enjoy each-others company. Then Aethyta takes her to the Space Port. She has a Private Shuttle waiting for her. She helps to load up. Aethyta holds Benezia’s hold tightly gives her one final warning  
‘Benezia! This will not turn out good! It’s not too late to back out now’!  
‘Aethyta’! She gives her one last final kiss; Aethyta kisses her back with just as much emotion. They’ve said everything that needed to be said.  
Aethyta finally lets her go; she watches Benezia board: Benezia looks around, the final thing she sees is Aethyta. She stays and watches her shuttle leave when it’s out of sight she leaves.

Benezia was bloody, bruised, exhausted, running for her life. She did meet up with Saren, he manipulated her. He made her believe she had shown him the errors of his ways, he was turning his life around and even convinced her to give him more Biotic training. but she was wrong. Everybody had warned her, her instincts had warned her, she had tears streaming down her eyes.  
‘Why didn’t she listen’?  
She couldn’t send for help!!!  
She was trying to find a way out! Saren was on his Hover Board; he found her. He too was bloody, bruised and exhausted. Benezia activated her Biotics again; while he activated his. Their bodies were fully covered in a Blue Aura; Benezia managed to hold her own; keeping a keep defence and finding places to attack. Saren managed to get a few attacks in. His activated his Omi-tool, Hover Board was moving super-fast. Benezia managed to jump out of the way but that is what he wanted her to do; at the last minute Saren jumped down with a Biotic Charge but Benezia had also managed to move out of the and was now floating into the Air. The Hover Board came at her: she stopped it with her Biotics then crashed it towards Saren. He wasn’t able to move out of the way. He caught it with his Biotics: then Benezia destroyed it, blowing it up and sending Saren flying. She levitated away.

Just when she thought she was in the clear, Saren came out of nowhere; doing a combo of Levitation and a Biotic Charge sending them both to the floor. He held her in a tight grip; she managed to escape. A mixture of Hand-hand combat, self defence and Biotics. Even worse Saren brought out his Omi-Baton; Benezia managed to dodge and caught it. She tried using it against him but as soon as she touched it, an electric charge went through her [like from a Taser]. Only Saren could use it. In the end Saren won. He took Benezia to meet his star ship; he called it Sovereign.  
She was amazed at how big it was: as tall as the highest mountains or Sky Scrapers in the Galaxy. She has never seen anything like it before. She calculated it must’ve at least Eight Kilometres in length, silver and grey coloured with headlights [that were in shape of Eyes], had upper, Lower and diagonal eyes. the Ship itself was in the shape of a Cephalopoda Sea Creature, with a total of Six legged structures [three on each side] extending horizontally from its body with five extra legged structures extending downwards from the lowest part of its body. Benezia joined forces with Saren and became his Right-Hand Man.  
A Message was sent to her Followers; they too joined forces with Saren. She then hired The Best and deadliest Mercenaries to join Saren’s Army.  
Saren took Sovereign to The Geth. They heard a Radio Transmission that was meant just for them. Some Geth listened; joined Saren’s Army and ventured out from the Perseus Veil. Amongst the Geth they were known as Heretics.

 

STACIE AND JOKER  
The Citadel Council sponsored a joint Humans and Turians Engineered a Prototype Ship with a one of a kind, advance Stealth System; The SSV Normandy. It was named after the Battle of Normandy, not the Ancient American Naval Ship. It had a large Drive Core that the ship was designed around it. The best Engineers from both Racers were selected [it was an even number]. It was be to constructed on Arcturus Station.  
Stacie worked security; doing the Night Shift! One evening she was doing her rounds when she saw a figure standing at a Balcony over looking the Normandy. She couldn’t help but smile, shake her head, mutter to herself, inform on her radio everything was OK as she went to this mysterious figure.  
There was no threat; It was only Joker. He was in civilian clothing. He would often sneak here after his shift had ended, if he couldn’t sleep or was just out and about. He was allowed to stay for a little while.  
‘You don’t want to keep the Sex Workers waiting for you’!  
Joker didn’t even bother to look behind him; he laughed as Stacie came to stand next to him.  
‘You know I don’t always use Sex Workers’! He replied back.  
‘No; you just use them that often that the stamp card is filled out and get the next one for Free’!  
Joker ‘That was one of my better Ideas! And you’re welcome’!  
Stacie folds her arms, rolls her eyes and just looks at Joker. He keeps trying to convince her to say it; she finally summits  
‘Thankyou Joker’!

They talk for a little bit mainly about the ship. Joker does most of the talking, some of the things he said Stacie had no clue what he was talking about but just went along with it [as a good friend does].  
Equipped with a Gocardian Point Defence Laser, Kinetic Barriers, Spinal Mass Accerator and Advance Javelin Dual Disruptor Torpedoes, an Emergency Ventilation System spread throughout with four Decks.

Deck One/Upper Deck: had got the pilot Bridge, VI [virtual Intelligence] controls, pilot cabin [with own small on suit], Airlock, CIC: Galaxy Map [only authorized personal are allowed to use it] with a half circle table underneath with Terminals, fire Blanket/Fire Extenuator, Lockers [For Non Frontline Soldiers], A Com Room with Eight Seats in a half semi-Circle, stair cases on either side on the far end, Around the corner an Elevator

Deck Two/Lower Deck: Spiral Staircase, Mess Hall [Kitchen/seating Area], Fire Blanket/Extenuator, straight from the Mass Hall is a small coordinator when there’s Escape Pods, at the end is a small Room [controls for the Ships Weapons], From the Mass Hall around the corner on the left side is the Captains Quarters [with own one suit], around the right hand side from the Mass Hall is the infirmary [Medical Room with own private bathroom], From Mass Hall there’s small steps leading to an Private Bedroom with own on suit, Elevator

Deck 3: XO [second in Command] Room, spiral star case, around the corner Crew’s Quarters [Bunks with own underbed storage Draws, curtains, over head shelving], Men and Women Bathrooms on separate sides, small storage Room, fire Blanket/Extenuator, Laundry [with a small bench in the middle of the Room, Clothesline, Bulletin Board], Lounge Area, elevator

Deck 4: Elevator, Cargo Bay, Requisitions Area, Frontline soldiers Locker, Armory Area, A Mako Tank, Engineering  
Inside Engineering: Tantalus Core, IES [Internal Emission Sink] Stealth System. The heat id Generated by Routine Shipboard Operations easily detectable against the wear absolute Zero Background temperature of Space. To help solve this problem the Normandy temporarily stores the heat in Lithium heatsinks deep within the hall. It Generates a Mass concentrations that the ship falls into allowing more without use of heart emitting thrusters. This helps makes the ship quiet, faster, run FTL [faster than Light] Speeds for lower Periods before discharging the drive.


	18. He who laughs last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Joker got to fly the Normandy!

2183; The SSV Normandy is finished completion! The Citadel Council [Male Turian, Sparatus, Male Salarian Valern, Asari Tevos] takes a special trip there to see the finished product up close and personal. Joker had the misfortune of having to fly them around. He had his own business cards made years ago and hands them out [not to everyone]. The Council had gotten wind of Joker; he was stuck being their own ‘sofa’. He managed to get out of it in the end; convincing Dr Chakwaz to write him a sick note. Because it was the Citadel Council she did.  
Joker has a Stubble type of facial hair growing; he's flying a shuttle to Arcturus Station. Has one passenger General Invectus. A Military Commander whose very high up in the

Turian Hierarchy of Palavan [next in line to become overall leader AKA Primarch]. He’s here to observe a test flight of the SR1 Normandy. Joker tries to make small talk with him but he’s not interested. After he drops him off Joker [who’s on clenches for the time being; waiting for his new leg Bracers to arrive] presents the General with a business card and tries selling himself but gets insulted.  
Joker wants a chance to fly the Normandy but because of his disability the General disdains him [like everyone else with Power has]. This makes Joker more determined than ever. His parents taught him to go after what he believed in. Don’t let anybody tell or stop him otherwise. To be a fighter.  
General Invectus meets up with Captain Anderson [despite looking a little older and showing Dark Grey Hairs in among his Black colored Hair] he still  
retains being clean shaven and his looks. They head up into the Control Room; Immediately wasting no time.

The Pilot for the Normandy is Crooks. Joker spots Crooks; they get talking.  
‘I’m sorry about this’?  
‘About what Joker’?  
All of a sudden using quick movements a combination of basic self-defence moves [which his parents payed for an Tutor on Arcturus Station then on  
Tiptree], basic hand-hand combat [which the Alliance teaches to everybody that enlists: is a part of the cerium], Taiichi [learnt some moves from Kaidan] along with his Clenches being used in a cool and skilled Material Arts sort of way [thanks to Gunny who does Canne de Combat]. They get into a little fighting match; Crooks can’t believe how well Joker fights. Joker defeats him; not very much physical damage is done to him: Crooks gets, tied up and locked in a supply closet.

In the Control Room Anderson and General Invectus get informed about Crooks [he’s now in the Room with them and tells them what Joker did]. Controllers try to make-contact with him but nothing. The Cockpick Barriers has been activated can’t get in. so they try with tools instead. Meanwhile Joker has already studied the flight path and takes the Normandy through it. He then contacts the Control Room informs them to relax; she’s [the ship] is in Good Hands.  
Other shuttles are dispatched to stop the Normandy; but Joker is just to good for them. [He doesn’t shoot back and evades everything they shoot at him]. Anderson has a Good idea who this is but needs to clarify it out loud. Joker finally answers back  
‘Lieutenant First Class Jeff Moreau’!  
Anderson knew it!

Joker completes the course and brings the ship back to dock. As soon as he steps off the ship and marvelling over it [he’s in love] two officers apprehend him as Anderson, Crooks and Invectus are also there. Anderson wants to know what the hell he was thinking?!  
Joker answers giving a short, respectful and powerful speech about what he looks like to him?!  
Being the most qualified person on the Station and born to fly the SSV SR1 Normandy.  
Before being escorted away The General stops them. Convinces them he is the perfect Pilot for the Ship. Anderson does conquer with him but Joker still needs to be punished. Joker couldn’t believe his plan actually worked.  
Anderson gave Joker his punishment and he took it. It was a small price to pay. As Joker later found out The General isn’t a bad man. He is known to do this type of thing [it helps him]. His friends and family think only he could do something like this and get away with it.


	19. The Eden Prime Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter is up! now it's 2183......
> 
> If you have an idea for a better chapter title please by all mean.....

Eden Prime Is a some what peaceful Agriculture world that has never been attacked.  
One of the first Human Colonies they established beyond The Charon Mass Relay.  
Construction was being done to expand the tram line on the other side of the Colony away from the main  
settlement. But work stopped when some sort of Archaeological dig site was discovered. Something  
astonishing was discovered; it was some sort of working Prothean Beacon. Still in amazing mint  
condition.

The Citadel Council All three are Good Friends, having known one another  
for years.  
Tevos is an Asari in her Matriach stage, has purple skin, an white facial tattoo, hazel eyes,  
has beauty, brains and breaths politics. [Her father was a Volus]. In her life time she has had  
many parnters and Daughters.

Valern is a Salarian who was in his early Thirty's. He has Gray coloured Skin, Black Eyes.  
His daughter is a Delitrass on the Salarian HomeWorld Sur'Kesh. Has many children all spread  
throughout Citadel Space but no Grand children yet.

Spartaus is a Turian. Has Dark Black Skin, Black Eyes, white facial Markings. Unlike the  
other two Counilors [who were born and raised in Citadel Space], he was born on a small  
mercenary outpost outside Turian Hierarchy space. Was a orphan who lived in poverty. Left, came  
to the Citadel, enrolled into the Military when Fifteen.As worked all of his life. After  
retirement of his Military life at Thirty he settled down, married, didn't like retirement, began work  
at the Embassy where he began right at the bottom and worked his way to the top.

They are all in there office, at there desks, terminals and Omi-tools activated, with Datapads and files spread out They have been informed about this discovery. They discuss what will happen next. And agree it'll be  
the perfect oppurtinty for their next Spectre Candacy's Mission. But which spectre will they get to over see the operation?  
  
Going through files of their Specters; picks Nilus Kryik, to over see the Mission on Eden Prime. [This was a common practice for Specters to oversee potential New Specter Candidates and do a Mission with them. Like Saren did with Anderson years prior].  
They're just waiting on Ambassador Donnell Udina's report.

Saren

Sovereign now has been turned into a functional spaceship for Saren, Benezia and the army they've  
created. Inside one of the rooms are Geth at tables and on  
terminals keeping tabs and on the look out for any information that can help aid them. Their  
always working. It's traveling in Space. They get word of this find; A [legion] Geth unit  
informs Benezia and hands her a Data Pad. who then goes into Saren's room; he's sitting on his  
chair reading a Data Pad. She hands him her Data Pad; an Evil look crosses his face. They set course for their next destination. 

Meanwhile back on the Citadel, In Ambassador Donnell Udina's Office   
He was Medium Height, has light Black Skin, Gray Hair, A Buzz cut hair style, Dark Brown Eyes, Clean  
Shaven, has Indian, African, North American and Native American ancestry. Has been divorced twice [from a man and woman], No Children.

He's at his desk, in his office, data pads, cups, rubbish everywhere. Around his office has art work [by Human Artists which Anderson thinks it some of the ugly stuff ever] and a framed LGBT flag.  
Sitting in front of him 'in the Blue' are Captain Anderson [he still looks the same as in his youth,  
just some years have been added to him. Has a number two style hair cut].  
And Admiral Hackett [he too have had some years added to him.  
Now he has white colored hair, has a Royal style facial hair. Is 2nd in command of the Alliance and in  
charge of the 5th fleet. He happened to be on the Citadel taking some shore leave, meeting up with his  
wife. When both men were summoned to Udina's office. It as important.

They've been going through files of Alliance candidates [from different Military  
factions] to pick their top candidates. It's been a long day. They weren't leaving until their  
mission was completed. Now they had to break it down further and choose only one.

It comes down to the final 2 candidates; The first being kaidan Alenko.  
They discuss his peaceable service record.  
Now thirty two years old, throughout his career as a Marine and N7, have completed  
all his Missions he could. [Sometimes not all Missions are success stories].  
He has also done Biotic training with different Military Factions, sometimes even in his own time.  
Kaidan is not only considered one of the most powerful Biotics throughout the Alliance.  
But throughout the Galaxy. In his own right he too is popular.  
His last posting was on his Home World Earth, Vancouver, at the Alliance Headquarters. He was an  
instructor, Popular with his students. Told it like it was, patient, kind, encouraging, didn't take  
any crap, show any favors, treated everyone the same, they felt safe with him,  
taught them what was suppose to and so much more.  
His Students had promising results.  
He's still available for any questions or advice.

The second candidate was Stacie Shepard. Who also had an impressive service record. She too  
had an reputation that not only spread throughout the Alliance but outside throughout the  
Galaxy.

Udina knew [has done so for many years] that Admiral Hackett is Stacie's father;  
he's staring right at Admiral Hackett. [Inside Hackett himself feels a little uneasy. Udina's  
stares could immediate anyone. It Felt like he was directly looking into your soul].  
He wants to know if he's only choosing Stacie because she's his daughter.  
[Both Anderson and Hackett wanted to punch Udina. Though their not friends, far from it. He's known them for years to understand  
that Hackett would never do something like that. He chooses the right soldiers for the right jobs and  
takes everything into consideration].  
But they both keep their professionalism and as always Admiral Hackett calmly gives Udina a answer  
that he's satisfied with. Afterwards both men give the same look to one another.

They have a difficult choice to make; Udina then begins listing all of their faults.  
Out weighing both Candidates, trying to make their final discussion.  
Udina then informs them about the Prothean Beacon founded on Eden Prime and the Mission the councilors had installed for them. They already have the perfect ship for the job  
[The SSV SR1 Normandy].

Anderson's Apartment

Both men enterexhausted. Greeting them was Captain Hannah Shepard- Hackett or Captain Shackett.  
Standing at Five foot seven, she has the rareity for a woman [big breasts, the hips and long legs]. Stunning light Brown Eyes  
and rare natural, long, wavey Blonde Hair. She looks younger than she really is. She's  
Captain of the SSV Orizaba. Her and Stacie look alike. She keeps on her engagement and wedding  
rings. [that acts as her translater].

Anderson went out while both Hackett and Hannah wanted a quiet relaxing night in.  
She's in the know of what Hackett and Anderson were doing in Udina's office and who they had  
chosen. Their alone in the apartment; in a spare room on the bed. Hackett is shirtless,  
his body has odd scars. And only in his nerdy Science Fiction boxer shorts. While Hannah is in her nightie.  
He's laying in his stomach as she's giving him a massage.  
she begins teasing him;  
he rolls over, fulls her down and they begin kissing, lusting after each other.  
As they help take off each others clothes, they kiss, suck, touch everywhere.

Beginning with some foreplay; Steven is laying on his back, while Hannah's butt is kneeling with her  
butt in his face; their both Sixty-Nining. Their not feeling the pressure to orgasm, Steven changes to  
slapping her butt for a litte bit. They change positions.

Hannah is laying on top, kneeling above him,  
Steven has his ankles crossed, both are making love, moving and breathing as one unit, their hands are  
exploring everywhere and enjoying every minute on it. They look into each others eyes as they cum  
together.

Now in the Figurehead Position; While both are on the bed, is a kneeling position, with  
Hannah's back facing Steven, his hands roaming her body, while her hands are behind her, holding  
Steven, both are making love, trusting away and towards one another in unison. He tells her  
to look at him, as they continue thrusting she turns her head, looking deep into each others  
eyes then kissing-their tongues fighting for dominance...in the end Hannah wins.  
She turns her head back, he kisses her neck, while she brings an hand up to his face,  
Hannah cums first. Steven continues thrusting and not long cums afterwards.


	20. Ashley's Foundation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A re-imagining of Ashley Williams Foundation Comic

Ashley Williams was Twenty Five, Five foot Eight, Pale Skin, with Mid Western, African, French, German ancestry. Light Brown Eyes, Dark Brown Hair [that was done up in a Bun], bright natural Pink Lips, with a Athletics Body, Long Tree trunk legs, Big Breasts, Small Hips, A small Ear Piece. 

She was a Colony Woman; family moving around the galaxy outside of the Sol System, until she was Ten where her family finally settled down. And comes from a Military Family. 

Along with her squad; Sergeant Donkey, Bates, Penny Loafer, Jenner, Rasputin [Unit 212 AKA Dog Squad], they were inside a Bar enjoying their down time after another long Day's work. They were already in their amour, minus Helmets, Equipment and Weapons. 

Sergeant Donkey was failing to try to seduce Ashley.  
'I would rather Hookup with Penny Loafer'! Ashley joked, making everybody around her laugh. Donkey was a good sport about it.  
He was about to comment when a Dark Skin Man [with a Thick Mustache] entered. Everybody immediately stopped their horsing around. He was their Commanding Officer. 

Everybody stood in a line, 'You have a New Recon Mission'!   
'No Doubt you've heard the Rumors, some sort of Prothean Artifact has been unearthed'!  
'You will be tasked with defending it, from the Site itself to being transferred to the Space Port to being Brought onto the selected that will be taking it away'.  
'Citadel Councilors Authorization'!   
'I'm appointing Sergeant Donkey in Command'!   
Ashley frowns, she was suppose to be Squad Leader but because of her Family Name and Grandfathers Legacy in First Contact, she was casted to the side [this was the story of her life]. She wanted to speak up, was debating with herself,  
'Excuse Me Sir'?!

He was Right up in her face  
'Your Friends Might not be able to see it Williams, but I do'!  
She was now biting her lip, 'See what Sir'?  
'Escaping your Past'!  
'You cannot break your Family Curse'!  
'If you say so Sir'!  
'I just did-or could you not hear me'?  
'Do I need to speak loudly next time for you to hear'?  
'No Sir! That's unnecessary! I hear you loud and clear'!  
He gives them the time they were expected to start.  
'Yes Sir'!  
Everybody saluted, he walked out. 

Saren was inside Sovereign, along with some of his Geth Army. They were already on there way to Eden Prime. Any Spaceships they saw along the way, were destroyed.   
It's evening when they reach the edge of the Planet. It's invisible [has activated it's tactical cloak]. All satellites orbiting the Planet are destroyed. 

Small meteoroid objects are shot out from the Ship, landing all around the Agriculture side of Eden Prime. Geth come out of these objects, which melt like acid and the Keepers-leaving no Trace. The Geth get to work immediately-communications and power are down. Back Up generators immediately kick in. Nobody is leaving this Planet. 

It was a way to their destination. The other Squads and Scientists had all the vehicles.   
Ashley and Donkey were walking side by side in front of everyone.   
'You should've been chosen as the Squad Leader, Not Me'!  
'You have an amazing ability of Keeping level Headed under Pressure'.  
'Flattery won't get you into Bed with Me'! He shrugs  
Ashley shakes her head, smiling.   
'I meant what I said'! She nodes her head, smiles at him 'I know, Thanks'!  
Their Squad catches up to them, they continue on wards. 

All of a sudden they stop; Ashley and Bates are sent to investigate.   
Bravo Squad; are all lying on the ground: Lifeless.   
'Something attacked them From Nowhere'!  
'Didn't even have a chance to Fire their Weapons'!  
While examining their Bodies, Ashley begins muttering 'documenting' out loud about what sort of weapons could've done this. Nothing she has ever seen before.   
Bates becomes distress when he recognizes one of the bodies; was a Friend. Ashley come over, puts her hand on his shoulder and helps to console him. 

Dog Squad Continues onwards, now more visualiant. They find Abe and Charlie Units. All members were Dead. Ashley confirms its by the same unknown enemy. But who was it?  
They tried searching through their data and transmissions but it didn't give out answers. Raised more Questions. To make matters worse, their external communication to the outside world was down. Could only still speak to each other's Helmet Radios. Their turmoil didn't stop there. Their investigation found out the Artifact was already moved. There was a mix up in communications. 

Donkey needed a breather, found himself a quiet spot. Ashley comes on over, 'I can't do this'!  
Ashley cuts him off trying to convince him but he cuts her off.   
'Williams I can't! The situation requires your leadership'!  
'I finally made you speechless'! He grins, then his face becomes serious again.   
'I'm relinquishing my Leadership; You're now our Commanding Officer'!  
She nodes at him, he nodes back. They go back to the group.

'I've relinquished my Leadership to Williams'!  
Everybody seems happy about this. They linger on her every word.   
'I'm not going to lie!  
We are under attack by an unknown Enemy!  
Power and Communication to the Colony is Down!  
Our best bet is still heading to the Dig site. Starting from there and working our way up!  
We have a Duty to Uphold!  
Our fallen Comrades!  
For the Alliance!  
For ourselves!  
We are the Dog Squad!  
Let's show them what we're made off!  
Ashley lifts her fist up, in the air. All members of her squad follows suit. Bates hesitates, is the last to do so.   
'Hurrah'! 

They double time it to the Dig Site, getting their by Dawn. They were surveying the area, when from the Shadows they were spotted by the enemy's Drones. They were destroyed. Everybody was shocked when the enemy showed themselves; it was Geth. A firefight immediately ensured. 

'We need a battle plan'! Ashley mutters as she's taken cover, loading a new Thermal Clip into her Assault Rifle, popping up and continue to fire, throwing a Grenade.   
Round one goes to them. They all quickly take a breather, reload.   
She takes a deep breath 'Ok then'!  
'Rasputin get to a Higher Point and find some cover'!  
'Donkey, we need a Diversion'!  
'Jenner see if you can transmit an SOS'!  
'Penny loafer, Bates help me cover Jenner'!  
Ashley first sets up an ambush.   
More Geth came, it was time for round two.   
In the distance they saw Sovereign descending.   
'What type of Ship is that'? Ashley mutters 

At first it worked, Round two was over. But before they could celebrate Round Three was happening. More Geth appeared.   
Penny Loafer was the first causality.   
Jenner gave Ashley the thumbs Up. He begun shooting Geth; but fell in battle. He was the second causality.   
'We need to retreat'! Ashley mutters.   
Before she could give these orders Rasputin and Donkey both fell, one after the other. Bates couldn't do this, he run away from the Battle, leaving Ashley behind.   
She couldn't see Bates anywhere 'Bates'?  
'Bates do you copy'?  
Her Helmet indicates he was still alive but left the battlefield.   
She tries calling him over and over but he's not picking up. 

She was all along. Aimed only with her Side Arm and Assault Rifle, with no Grenades left. She wouldn't go down without a fight. To help her, like a Video game, she run around, ducking behind cover, using her Squads Weapons, Grenades, Thermal Clips, and Power Cells [for her Shield].  
All the Geth were taken out. She was able to finally have a Breather.   
Took a look around. From her knowledge and Education, she managed to work out what direction the Artifact was moved to.   
Knew more Geth would be after her.   
She took the remaining, functional Weapons and Equipment with her. 

Where she begun playing Cat and Mouse. Taking out all Geth that came her way. She stopped dead in her tracks, saw strange Blue Spikes. Dead Scientists Bodies were on each spike. Before her Eyes they turned into 'Synthetic Zombies'. The spikes acted like elevators, bringing them down. They immediately attacked Ashley. She was overwhelmed. They were clawing, grabbing, punching, kicking, trying to kill her. Had Super Strength, throwing things at her, were fast, flexible, great climbers and jumpers. She managed to get herself out. Using a combination of her Weapons, Hand to Hand Combat and odd knowledge in Aikido. Throwing them to the ground, shooting and killing them. Twisting their necks. She managed to kill a good portion of them but there were still others around.   
The Spikes then begun melting [Like Acid]. She got an idea.   
Run towards them, the Synthetic Zombies following her.   
She created another ambush.   
Rolled out of the way, where they melted. 

Ashley gave herself another Breather.  
'What the Fuck did the Geth do'?  
'I gotta find out where the Artifact is'!

A Geth Unit came up to Saren informing him off Ashley [who off course didn't know who she actually was].   
'She's more of a formidable Foe than I would've thought'!  
'She needs to be stopped'.....Saren stops mid sentence. He turns around looking at Sovereign, giving him a Dark Look.   
Turns back to the Geth Unit reluctantly and bitterly saying 'Capture and Bring her Back Here! Will make her apart of our Army'!   
The Geth Unit leaves, Saren shakes his Head, turning back at Sovereign one last time before leaving for his destination. 

She came across Geth dragging her Commanding Officer to a Spike. He was injured, as much as she thought he deserved it Ashley took the Geth out by surprise. She held him in hers Arms, both of his Arms were broken, had injuries all over his body.  
'Where are the Others'? He asks  
'Everybody else is Dead'!  
'Has anybody from your side survived'?   
He shakes his head. 'If there are others, they won't have long to live. Their gathering all Scientists, turning them into Synthetic Zombie beings'!  
He then asks 'You came here all by yourself'?  
She glares at him nodding her head.  
'Killing all Geth and Synthetic Zombies in your Path'?  
She nodes  
'Alone'?  
She sighs and and nodes once again. He's just looking at her.  
She picks him up, whispering into his Ear, making sure there's no enemies around, 'Where is the Artifact Sir'?   
He whispers back 'Spaceport'!   
'Did you know it was already in the Progress of being moved when you assigned us the Mission'?  
'No'!  
'When I did learn this, I tried contacting Donkey but Communications and Power were down'.  
'Williams, you better get out of here. More Geth will be on there way soon'.   
He laughs 'Geth! Never thought I see them in person in this lifetime'!  
'Nobody did'!  
Ashley is debating with herself then prepares to move him with her.   
'Wait! Leave me here'!  
'There's nothing nobody can do for me now'!  
'You don't need me to slow you down'!  
'Before you go'....He whispers into her Ear.  
Ashley looks confused once again is debating with herself.   
'That's an Order'!  
She places him on the ground, moves his Arm over his head, saluting. Sets up a booby trap, placing Grenades around him and in his hand.   
They look at one another.   
'My Grandfather did a honorable thing in the war! He saved many lives! Because of him, from those soldiers themselves and their off springs, went on to accomplish many things that has helped to advance Humanity'!  
'I'm proud to be a Williams! Despite the Shit, People like you make us go through'!  
'Donkey relinquished his Command and handed it over to me'!  
They look at one another.   
'I'm sorry'!  
She scalps.   
'I have a spare Power Cell in my pocket. Take it'!  
She does, puts it around her. Her Shield is back up to One Hundred Percent.   
They look at one another one more time, Ashley leaves.   
Geth not long afterwards come. Ashley hears an explosion in the distance. Takes a brief look back, then continues running onwards.


End file.
